conquistando a mi cobra en 30 días
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: después de su victoria, julián solo ha decidido embarcarse en la cruzada de deshielar el corazón de la vencedora de su guerra, la diferencia entre un macho y un hombre, es lo que a este lujurioso dios le hace falta, con la tutoría de un enamorado kanon ¿será capaz de lograr su cometido?o esos 30 días que el planea invertir ¿se convertirán en eternidad sin ella?
1. Chapter 1

Andrómeda está sentada en una canaleta, bueno, estaba sentada a los pies de una, cuando Don Sardina la hace bañarse de un solo golpe.

Julián: yo no soy tan superficial.

Andrómeda: bueno…recuerda que es tu enfoque olímpico, que vamos a cambiar.

Julián: deberías llamar a eso "como hacer de un macho un hombre".

Andrómeda: es mi fic, y yo lo llamo como quiera.

-julián: o cambias mi imagen…o, te ahogaré.

Andrómeda grita desesperada: Muuuuuuuuuss Tooooooiiiiiin ¡socorro!

Y justo antes de que Don Sardina pueda hacerle algo a la autora y dejarlas sin quien siga esta idea, Camus y Antoin, salvan a su servidora quien con su carpeta rosada en mano, se ríe de Don Sardina mientras se aleja en los brazos del mayor de los gemelos.

¡Bienvenidas! ¡Bienvenidas a mi proyecto saint seya! Espero les guste y me tengan paciencia.

Si, si, ya se lo que me dirán "escribes demasiado" no chicas, lo que pasa es que me llegan las ideas y prefiero ir construyendo poco a poco lo que salga, que irlo redactando para acumularlo y con el tiempo, podría dejarlo allí (no me ha pasado en los relatos públicos) pero prefiero ir lanzando mis ideas conforme llegan.

Espero su santa aprobación ¡y ojalá se diviertan mucho! ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo ¡mas historias del bello Julián!

30 días conquistando a mi cobra.

Día 33, El inicio.

Venecia, hermosa Venecia de canales sinuosos, de cantares románticos y de parajes sensuales, hermosa Venecia de casas de colores, de seda y encaje, Venecia, oh Venecia uno de los sitios mas románticos del planeta, donde yo, el emperador Poseidón, mejor conocido como Julián Solo, llevaré a cabo mi misión de conquistar a mi cobra en el plazo de 30 días, hoy siendo día 33 me preparo para habitar mi nueva casa.

Un palacete, digno de una riqueza como la mía he dejado a mis muchachos trabajando pero Kanon me insistió en acompañarme como escolta, en realidad sospecho, que es por la hermana de mi amada, Daina, quien vive en esta primorosa ciudad, desempacando la última caja antes de que llegue mi servidumbre, toda oriunda del lugar, miro a mi general que canta canciones de amor italianas.

-y Kanon ¿ya has intimado con Daina? Le pregunto, noto como se ruboriza –yo no converso de las damas de esa manera. Murmura, río –no me digas esas tonterías, antes de que Izaack saliera con Titis tu y el comparaban sus amoríos. El baja la cabeza apenado.

-eso era cuando mandaba mi carne y no mi corazón. Asiento –bien, saliendo de eso que ya lo se, puedes decírmelo, no me vas a decir que hicieron, ya se lo básico. Kanon rió –mas de lo básico señor. Dijo, fruncí el ceño.

-no señor. Dice por fin, alzo las cejas asombrado –dijiste que mi suegra es muy libertaria en esa parte. El asintió –no he querido correr, apenas llevamos 6 meses, quiero bueno, quería esperar aunque fuera ese tiempo para decirle que quiero intimar con ella, no quiero que se lleve la impresión de que yo, la busco solo por el sexo. Me avergüenzo, a lo largo de los milenios, he tenido muchas amantes, demasiadas para el gusto de algunos, recuerdo el nombre y el rostro de una gran cantidad de ellas, pero otras, han sido como esos días extremos de paz que se confunden entre si, y me avergüenza confesarle a Kanon que soy todo un conquistador de chicas ardientes, pero que de romántico, la verdad no tengo ni idea, se que se regalan rosas y flores, se que se dan regalos como productos eróticos, pero para conquistar el corazón de una mujer, y no su lujuria, tengo verdaderos problemas en cuanto a eso, y no quiero conquistar la lujuria de mi cobra, quiero su alma, que me de paso a su lujuria con el tiempo.

-pero si quieres sexo. Le digo juguetón, Kanon niega –no señor, yo quiero hacer el amor con ella, no tener sexo. Muevo la cabeza confundido, por Afrodita y su maldita lujuria ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo que no conozco el amor entre parejas sinó la lujuria? Miro a Kanon.

-deberás disculparme pero creo que soy un total ignorante de la materia en lo que concierne a la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor. Kanon sonrió comprensivo.

-hacer el amor, es cuando tu toque salvaje contiene la ternura de la pluma al posarse en el agua, hacer el amor, es comprender que su cuerpo desnudo es el santuario donde reposa su gran y mejor cualidad, el sentimiento y el corazón, hacer el amor es quedarte con su aroma, su sudor después del acto y no desprenderte de el en los primeros instantes, como el sudor no deseado después de hacer deportes, hacer el amor, es procurar que tu pareja disfrute junto a ti y no llegar tu solo a la cina mientras, ella se queda en el camino, hacer el amor, es poderla acariciar desnuda al terminar sin sentir asco y aún así recordarla después de haber compartido esos momentos, hacer el amor, es verla hermosa con el arrobamiento de la pasión y después de el, eso es, hacer el amor. Asentí reverentemente a las palabras de Kanon, me alegré por el de que por fin hubiera hallado a su alma gemela.

-deberás educarme en los aspectos románticos, ya que esos, los ignoro. El sonrí y me da una caja –ten, libros románticos, suerte. Dice mientras se aleja, lo miro confundido.

- ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto –a ver a mi amada. Responde mientras sale de la casa, en la puerta se da la vuelta.

-no me esperes. Anuncia - ¿utiliza condón? Le digo dubitativo, el hace un gesto de asentimiento y se pierde por los muelles de la ciudad, siendo un buen alumno me siento a estudiar todos los libros que Kanon me ha dejado de tarea.

Tras dejar al chiquillo con sus deberes románticos, me dirijo como ya es costumbre a la casa de mi Daina, estoy muy contento de que por fin, haya pasado el tiempo límite que me impuse y estoy muy orgulloso de mi, que no he hecho insinuaciones sobre la materia, a pesar de que el bolsito rosa sigue llenando mis fantasías, por su espléndido contenido, seguro mi suegra y Shaina piensan que lo hemos estado haciendo como conejos, la verdad, es que me he aguantado con esfuerzo para no presionar a Daina, si ella lo quiere hacer, lo haremos, llego a la casa y toco el timbre, llega mi adorable osita, y no es porque esté gorda ni nada, es simplemente porque es muy dulce.

-hola Ka. Me dice dulcemente –hola amor, me alegra verte tan feliz. Digo –soy feliz al verte. Me dice ella.

-te traje esto. Digo dándole una sola rosa y un perfumado sobre, lo impregné de mi perfume, ella lo mira y sonríe.

-muchas gracias Ka. Me dice, asiento mientras la miro y sonrío.

-vamos adentro, a saludar a tu madre. Ella asiente y me da paso, Shaina está acostada en el sofá de su casa con un cubo de helado extra grande, pienso que podría engordar pero me quito esa idea de la cabeza, si de algo estoy seguro, es que ella no engordará así como así y si se da 15 días de licencia en sus calentamientos, cuando los retome, será muy estricta consigo.

-ya vengo Ka, voy a buscar a mama. Dice mi hermosa Daina, asiento y me siento en un confidente a esperarla.

Mama está amasando el pan casero, ese de ajo que a mi Ka le encanta tanto, sonrío y llego corriendo.

¡mama! ¡al fin me lo ha pedido! ¡al fin me lo ha pedido! Ella alza la cabeza y sonríe.

-muéstrame fillia ¡yo quiero ver! Me acerco y le muestro el sobre rojo impregnado del aroma de mi Ka, que mama olisquea con gusto.

El mio diabolo! Es todo un galán. Río –mira la carta mamá. Digo mientras retiro el sobre y despliego la carta, que está escrita en un papel rojo mas caro, con tinta blanca y pétalos de rosas blancas.

Hoy invocando la indulgencia de la diosa Afrodita y su hijo Eros, quienes son los patrones del amor por excelencia, quisiera invitarla doncella a que nos entreguemos por primera vez, quisiera recorrer tu cuerpo con la suavidad de mi amor, reflejado en mis manos, quisiera arrancar los frutos de tu amor y pasión, con mis besos y labios, quiero pertenecerte plenamente, en todas las formas posibles, quisiera saber si mi sentimiento es correspondido y si puedo ir mas allá de los besos amantes, conocer todo tu santuario, explorar todos tus rincones y al final, embriagado de pasión, y tu con el mismo sentimiento, entregarnos el corazón, y volar al viento.

Mama me miró emocionada – el mío diabolo! Es todo un romántico. Sonrío –hay mamá, por fin me lo pidió, pensé que nunca lo haría. Ella suspira ante mi comentario.

-mia fillia, Kanon es un caballero, no un truhán como Andrea, Anggelo y cualquier otro de tus ex novios, me alegra que con el, no hayas sentido la química hasta que llegó Ka. Reí.

- ¿Qué dices mama? ¿Le respondo por carta? Ella niega imperiosamente - ¿estás loca? Díselo de una vez con gestos sutiles, y vamos a buscarte la lencería. Aunque es un tema natural en casa, como el hecho de respirar, me da un poco de vergüenza.

-mama, no te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. Dice –nada de eso fillia, yo te ayudo, es tu primera noche, hay que ver que color te queda mejor. Asiento y sonrío.

-bueno, vamos. Mama y yo caminamos hacia mi dormitorio y al entrar, me desopojo de lo que llevo puesto, abrimos esa gaveta de mi armario donde guardamos la lencería que mama repone cada 6 meses si está mala, y comenzamos a sacar, prendas azules, cremas, blancas, negras y rojas.

- ¿Qué color le gusta al mio Kanon? Pregunta –el negro y el rojo. Respondo, comenzamos a probarme lencería hasta que, llegamos a una prenda animal print negra y roja, le sonrío a mama y ella me sonríe.

-regresa a tu vestido amarillo Daina, que no sospeche. Dice, asiento y me regreso a mi vestido.

Mientras Kanon debe estar pasándola bien en la casa de su suegra, me he dedicado a los libros y mañana tengo una lista de acción que seguir, esto es una guerra de voluntades, donde mi arma será mi ternura y mi, mi, mi, apertura emocional (buaj) mi sen, sen, sen, sensibilidad (que poca masculina esa palabra) pero si quiero conquistar su corazón y no solo su vagina, lo cual…mmm..Suena bien…apetecible… ¡concéntrate Julián! Primero es el corazón y luego la vagina…aunque…esos dulces jugos…en mi boca…mmm…debo darme un golpe para regresar a lo que pensaba, su corazón, eso es lo primero, su alma, luego puede venir su cuerpo, suspiro, en base a eso, he diseñado las siguientes tareas.

Tareas para ganar a mi cobra.

1 día de poesía.

2 día de chocolates.

3 día de serenata.

4 día de flores.

5 día de cartas románticas "nota al pie (iug)".

6 día de alagar a la suegra.

7 día de la primera cita.

8 día de besuqueo en las canaletas.

9 día de paseo romántico.

10 día de frotar crema en la espalda "nota al pie (yeees)"

11 día del baile y la canción.

12 Día de la confesión de mis sentimiento y en adelante sexo, sexo, sexo ¡wiiiiiiiii!

Satisfecho con mi lista, la guardo cuidadosamente en el último libro, llamado flores y chocolates y me voy distraídamente hacia mi dormitorio, pero la soledad me abruma y decido ir en busca de Katrina, una amiguita veneciana que es muy buena en su arte, me acicalo, me perfumo y salgo a buscar a mi amiguita de ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrómeda tiene un pañuelito y está llorando como una macdalena al escuchar las palabras de Kanon, se acerca a el y lo abraza posesivamente, ante la mirada atónita de Daina.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi de nuestra historia! ¡Espero les guste mucho!

Gracias a Lílux de Géminis y a Archangeloffire777 por sus primeros reviews ¡gracias chicas!

Allí vamos, sin prisa pero sin pausa, espero les guste mucho, es tierno el capítulo.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias de Julián.

Día 32, planeando mi estrategia con el gurú.

Estoy llegando con Daina a un restaurante hermoso, llamado amore, es un sitio magnífico y muy romántico, por eso lo elegí, aparte de ser un restaurant, es un salón de baile, se divide en 3 niveles, el primero, es el restaurante como tal, con música ambiental y un ambiente elegante capaz de hacer soñar a mi mismo señor, en el primer piso, hay una pista de baile y en el segundo, los dormitorios para los amantes, estos 2 pisos están conectados por una escalera de caracol y divididos por una puerta, de manera, que el ambiente musical de cada uno, no se vea opacado por el otro y la paz del tercer piso, no se vea obstruida por el ruido del segundo.

-es un bello lugar Ka ¿Cómo lo conociste? Me pregunta Daina, sonrío –cuando te codeas con los dioses, llegas a sitios como este. Ella asiente y su sonrisa ilumina el local, nos conducen a una mesa y nos sentamos a cenar.

- ¿eres feliz Daina? Pregunto, ella asiente –como nunca. Dice –este es el mejor noviazgo de mi vida. Sonrío, tomo su mano y la beso.

-igual es para mi. Le murmuro confidentemente, la cena se desarrolla entre conversaciones triviales y declaraciones de amor, al concluir, paseamos en góndola por la ciudad, mientras nos entonan hermosas baladas italianas, debo confesar que la lista de las baladas favoritas de Daina, aparte de pedírselas a mi suegra, se las pedí a ella, así que: pude ponerme de acuerdo con mi amigo gondolero, que es el mismo que le hace los paseos a mi señor con sus amiguitas, pero, eso no lo tiene que saber Daina, llegamos a un hotel llamado tritone, en este, alquilé una habitación con el propósito de esta noche, aunque Julián me dijo que podía llevar a mis amantes a nuestra casa, ella no es mi amante, es mi amada y procuraré que nuestra experiencia sea inigualable, llegamos y subimos a la habitación, cuando abro la puerta, mi amada Daina se queda asombrada al ver, los pétalos de rosas que cubren la cama y el camino de velas por ahora apagadas, desde la entrada hasta la cama, una botella de champagne y 2 copas, así como frutas y chocolate, ella me mira.

-allí está el tocador. Indico, ella asiente e inusualmente callada se dirige hacia el tocador y se encierra en este.

¡diablos!¡diablos!¡diablos! estoy por hacerlo, estoy por hacerlo, y no se como lucir sensual, ni provocativa, ni nada de esas cosas, solo se, ser yo, no es que no sepa que se hace, mama, Shaina, mis amigas y mis primas, me han documentado muy bien, con relatos, libros, películas y cuanta cosa pudieron encontrar, incluso, hemos ido a un par de sex shops mama, Shaina, y yo, no he querido hacerlo, porque me sentía incompatible con el entrono, no había conseguido el indicado, tengo 28 años y sigo siendo virgen y hoy que la voy a perder, estoy oficialmente asustada, no se que hacer, mis ojos se humedecen y recuerdo las palabras de mi madre.

FLASH BACK.

Estoy sentada llorando, tengo 21 años y soy la única que no ha hecho nada, mama me mira con preocupación.

-fillia, eso no es moda, eso llega cuando debe y es mejor que siempre hagas el amor que solo tengas sexo, el sexo sin sentimiento, deja vacíos en el alma. Yo lloraba.

-pero mama, ya Shaina lo hizo, mis primas lo hicieron, todas lo han hecho menos yo. Mama se acerca y me abraza –cada una tiene su tiempo, lo importante es que cuando lo hagas seas feliz, lo hagas con alguien que te gusta y te sientas plena, no es por llenar un requisito, el ser virgen es tan maravilloso como el no serlo, ambos estados tienen su virtud y no hay que denigrar a ninguno, claro, que una cosa es no ser virgen ya y otra es acostarte con cada escoba con pantalón, eso es muy distinto, una cosa de la otra, pero no te sientas mal hijita, llegará su momento, donde lo disfrutarás y el hombre que esté contigo, estará agradecido de encontrar algo tan especial como tu, recuerda que el que de verdad quiere una manzana, subirá al árbol por ella, y que las mas valiosas son las que mas alto están. Miro a mama.

-está bien, mama, esperaré. Digo mientras ella sonríe comprensiva.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Respiro, me calmo, suspiro, me hecho agua en el rostro, el frío, me ayuda a aclarar las ideas, recuerdo a Shaina cuando me comentó de los santos, como eran y que tipo de cosas podía esperar.

FLASH BACK

Estoy sentada con mi hermana en su dormitorio, ella sonríe mientras la miro –así que, ya lo hiciste. Digo, ella asiente –tengo 18 hermana, no te sientas mal, ya llegará tu tiempo. Me dice comprensiva, asiento - ¿Cómo es? ¿Como se siente? ¿Con quien fue? Le pregunto.

-fue con Milo de Escorpión, tuvimos una relación muy productiva porque ambos nos sentíamos atraídos, y la verdad, fue espectacular se siente muy bien, como es, maravilloso, pero, solo era atracción animal, o por lo menos de su parte, lo era. Asiento.

- ¿y el japonés? Pregunto, ella niega y suspira –eso fue asunto imposible, el ama a mi diosa. Dice - ¿y por que con Milo? Le pregunto, ella sonríe.

-porque ya que no fue con Seya, quería que fuera con alguien y Milo me gusta, yo le gusto, y quería que Angela supiera que no es la única en hacerlo. Asiento –pero si, me hubiera gustado amar a Milo mas que una atracción animal, el haberle entregado eso como una conquista, no me hace muy feliz, fue delicado, fue hermoso como me trató y aunque se sintió bien, no fue, bueno, algo inenarrable, eso solo lo hubiera conseguido con Seya. Asiento.

-lo lamento hermana. Digo –es mi culpa Daina, debí escuchar a mama y no escuchar a las descarriadas de nuestras primas, que llevan la cuenta de con cuantos han follado pero no, con cuantos verdaderamente, se han sentido únicas. Asiento.

-sacando eso hermana ¿Cómo es el cuerpo de un santo? Mi hermana sonríe con deleite.

- ¿recuerdas el Adonis? Me pregunta, asiento –así de hermoso, músculos fuertes, bien delineados, es una buena experiencia. Sonrío y la miro, suspiro.

-sería lindo tener un novio santo. Ella ríe –si quieres uno, busca a Camus, el es realmente espectacular, por lo que se, nada de nada con el y si, sería bello si el, y tu, es muy dulce, con Milo no te recomiendo nada, porque el es un mujeriego empedernido. Sonrío y asiento.

-dalo por hecho. Digo mientras le sigo sonsacando detalles.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Tomo otra bocanada de aire, me miro en el espejo y con cuidado, voy sacándome el vestido, pero luego, me arrepiento y quiero que lo haga el, en conclusión, me descalzo y salgo del tocador después de hacer todo lo que debía, Ka está allí, sentado en la cama, las velas están encendidas, suspiro, me acerco a el.

¿estás lista? Pregunta, asiento, el sonríe.

Bien ¿con cuantos lo has hecho? Pregunta, me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, por un momento me da vergüenza que se burle de mi, pero espero que no lo haga, subo el rostro decidida.

Con ninguno. El se queda helado, yo sabía ¡yo sabía! Se va a burlar de mi ¡se va a burlar! Quien en este siglo permanece virgen como yo, nadie excepto las monjas, el me sigue mirando, no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas salgan.

- ¿Qué? ¿querías una zorra acaso? ¿o alguien experimentada? Anda ¡dime que soy tonta! ¡por no haberlo hecho! ¡una mojigata! ¡dímelo! el se acerca a mi y me toma las manos, me sienta y me seca las lágrimas.

Eres invaluable, eres hermosa, eres guau, increíble, eso es un tesoro, siempre ha sido un tesoro y en este siglo, mas aún. Dice mientras seca mis lágrimas.

No me pareces mojigata, simplemente esperaste al momento que te llene de plenitud, si antes para mi era un honor salir contigo, considérame el ser mas afortunado de esta tierra al poderte enseñar las artes del amor. Lo miro esperanzada.

¿no te vas a burlar de mi? Lepregunto, el niega - ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Si es un regalo maravilloso, del que no me siento merecedor. Lo miro.

He tenido conquistas, si es verdad, que no colecciono mujeres como ciertos amigos que tengo, yo, bueno, en ese momento, ella me gustaba mucho y yo, era alguien increíble, pero, no llegamos mas allá, quizás lo mejor para ti, hubiera sido que yo, tuviera tu misma característica. Negué.

Me hubiera gustado, pero en realidad, no importa, yo te amo. El me mira.

¿a pesar de todo lo que yo? Asiento a su pregunta –a pesar de todo, tras esa coraza de niño malo hay un gran hombre, yo lo supe, cuando nos encontramos en Atlantía y tu, salvaste mi vida. El asiente con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo abrazo dulcemente.

La tengo abrazada, respirando su aroma, gracias a Afrodita, que me da un regalo que quizás, no merezca, la cuidaré, si antes pensaba hacerlo ahora muchísimo mas, me dará una cosa muy hermosa y delicada, el regalo mas grande o uno de los regalos mas grandes que puede dar una mujer, ojalá hubiera esperado como mi hermano, Aioros, Shaka, Mu y Camus, diablos, pero lo hecho, hecho, la suelto suavemente.

-vamos a comenzar amor ¿estás segura de esto? Le pregunto, ella asiente –debes decirme todo lo que sientas y si algo no te gusta. Le digo serio, ella repite el gesto, la beso, la beso dulcemente pero rápidamente este beso se convierte en ardoroso y el ingrediente principal, es la pasión, mientras mi Daina se entrega a ese beso, voy bajando lentamente mis manos por su cuerpo, su figura es tan delicada, tan hermosa, es todo lo que siempre deseé, bajo acariciando su silueta mientras nuestras lenguas siguen hambrientas, dejo de besarla para respirar, ella engarza sus brazos en mi cuello y yo, vuelvo a besarla, termino mi recorrido por sus piernas, al llegar a los dedos de los pies, voy subiendo, comienzo a subirle el vestido, se tensa un poco.

-relájate. Le digo –déjame desnudarte. Le susurro, ella asiente, se incorpora, me agacho para ir quitándole el vestido y comenzar a besarla desde abajo, lo subo poco a poco y miro su ropa interior hermosa, esto me está poniendo muy excitado, es roja y negra, sonrío.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Le pregunto, ella sonríe –chismógrafo. Responde, asiento y sigo subiendo, ella alza los brazos y su hermoso vestido amarillo, queda en el suelo, con manos temblorosas, se acerca a mi camisa, la dejo, si ella quiere hacerlo, adelante, al mirarme solo con mis bóxers negros, sonrío y ella lo hace igual.

-que hermoso eres, eres como una estatua. Dice –lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Dijo mientras la acuesto suavemente, mis besos llueven por su cuerpo, mis manos acarician todo su ser, le he dicho que es hermosa y realmente lo es, maravillosa, divina, espléndida, única, mi hermosa Daina, es lo mejor, he besado todo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su cuello, su vientre, he lambido todo y he arrancado unos cuantos gemidos de placer que me han hecho muy feliz, me dedico a su penúltima parte, su hermosa femineidad, consigo llevarla a unos orgasmos, y hacerla suplicar que entre, pero antes de poder hacer algo, ella se incorpora y comienza a besarme todo el cuerpo, a hacerme lo mismo que yo le hecho, cuando estoy mas listo que nunca, la acuesto suavemente, le indico como debe colocarse y con cuidado, voy introduciéndome, que estrecha, que divino, ella gime un poco y me detengo de repente.

- ¿quieres que siga? Le pregunto, ella asiente y sigo, le he dado generosos besos entre su boca y sus pechos, al fin, llego al punto crítico, estoy a punto de traspasar su himen, le doy un beso que la absorbe y con mi última envestida, lo traspaso, Daina grita y yo, no hago otra cosa que acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, calmo su llanto.

-lo lamento, esto siempre duele un poco. Digo, ella asiente –lo se, me lo han dicho. Sonrío.

-si quieres me retiro. Digo ocultando mi desencanto –no, ya se pasa el dolor, sigue. Y lo hago, nos elevamos juntos hasta el filo del cielo, al terminar, quedamos acostados.

-valió la pena esperar, he tocado el cielo contigo. Me dice –te amo. Le dijo besando su frente –yo a ti. Dice mi Daina mientras nos besamos abrazados.

Al llegar a casa, a las 9 de la mañana, veo que Kanon no ha llegado, que bien lo pasé con mi amiguita Katrina y sus amiguitas Samantha y Sabrina, cuando entro a mi dormitorio, me llega un perfume de rosas.

-oh, eres tu Afrodita. Ella ríe, está desnuda, solo la cubre su cabello rubio –hola Juli, veo que has hecho un 3 para 1 ¿has extrañado nuestros duetos? Me pregunta, río.

-la verdad no. Miento, ella lo sabe y ríe –eres un mentiroso descarado mi Juliancito, yo se que si, en fin, te venía a decir que debes dejar tu faceta de niño lascivo, porque a tu cobra no le gustará. Río.

-es solo por esta vez, Afrodita. Ella asiente –ya lo se, pero espero que de verdad te vuelvas un hombre y no sigas siendo un macho. Bufo con desdén.

- ¿Por qué no vienes y jugamos en mi ducha? Le propongo seductor, ella ríe y se me lanza encima, la atrapo.

-será la última vez. Dice mientras comenzamos a besarnos –lo que digas cariño. Digo ocupado en mi tarea.

A las 4 de la tarde, despierto solo en mi cama, Afrodita ha desaparecido me acicalo, me dirijo a la cocina a hacerme un desayuno, Kanon se encuentra en ella, tomando un jugo y con cara de bobalicón, me acerco curioso.

-por tu cara, deduzco que te fue muy bien. Digo, el asiente –mas de lo que puedas imaginar. Dice, río.

-cuenta todo: ¿Cómo es? ¿Sumisa? ¿Perra? ¿Súper perra? o ¿princesa? el me mira.

-ninguna de esas. Dice –vamos, cada mujer es como es. Digo como conocedor –virgen. Dice a regañadientes, lo miro, con gesto incrédulo.

-no inventes. Digo, el niega –era virgen. El silencio se presenta en la cocina, una chica virgen en el siglo actual, debe ser una loca mojigata, reprimida y sometida, comienzo a reír.

-jajajajajaajajaj, jajajajajajajaja, jajajaj, jajajajajajajajaj ¡virgen! ¡Como María! ¡Como Juana! Jajajajajajajajaajajajaj ¡que idiota! Jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja. Sigo riendo hasta que un puñetazo, me hace caer.

-no te burles de Daina ¡no te burles de Daina Julián! ¡Si crees que por el hecho de ser virgen es una idiota! ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡Eso es porque ella lo ha decidido así! Kanon está enfadado, no me da tiempo a levantarme, me estampa otro puñetazo y otro y otro, una patada y me deja en la cocina, escucho la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse de un fuerte portazo y se, que he metido la pata hasta el fondo, pido una pizza y cuando llega, me presento con esta, unas cervezas, mi lista y una cara de cachorro arrepentido.

- ¿puedo invitarte una pizza? Pregunto tras tocar la puerta, pero no hay respuesta, vuelvo a tocar –Kanon, lamento haberme burlado de tu virgen. Se escucha su respuesta:

-vete al Hades Julián. Suspiro - ¿Cuántas veces voy a decir lo lamento? Le pregunto.

- ¡vete al Hades! ¡Maldita sea! Exclama Kanon, dejo la pizza en el suelo junto a las cervezas y me voy, verdaderamente, he metido la pata, así que me toca esperar que el enfado termine.

A las 8 de la noche, decido salir a hablar con el chiquillo, no quiero hablar del tema de Daina, con razón, temía que se burlaran de ella, encuentro al chiquillo en la sala y me siento, en la mesa del café, hay un papel doblado, lo tomo y lo comienzo a leer.

-esta lista es un asco. Digo rompiéndosela.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Me pregunta Julián ofendido –yo soy el de la experiencia, tu, te callas. Digo.

-tengo mas años que tu. Me dice el –y a diferencia de ti, yo he tenido novias, no chicas. El gruñe, escribo una nueva lista.

1 acercamiento.

2 interacción.

3 primer regalo.

4 hecho heroico.

5 segundo regalo.

6 conversación.

7 encuentre casual.

8 demostrar que estás interesado.

9 serenata 1.

10 llamadas telefónicas.

11 tercer regalo.

12 conociendo a su familia.

13 conociendo sus gustos.

14 sorprendiéndola.

15 cita 1.

16 salida a caminar.

17 ida al cine.

18 heladería.

19 cumplir un deseo de la persona amada.

20 segunda cita.

21 conocer a sus amigos.

22 salida a caminar.

23 demostrarle todo lo que eres.

24 poesía.

25 cuarto regalo.

26 paseo romántico.

27 tercera cita.

28 demostrar que quieres conocer a tu suegra.

29 petitorio de noviazgo.

30 formalización.

El me mira decepcionado - ¿y el sexo? Me pregunta –eso será después de 6 meses, debes demostrarle que la amas a ella mas que a su cuerpo. El niega.

-pero yo lo amo todo. Asiento - ¿Qué te interesa mas de ella Julián? ¿Su ser? O ¿su figura? Pregunto –ambas. Responde, suspiro.

-con sinceridad. Repongo, el medita –su alma. Responde por fin, asiento.

-bien, en eso hay que trabajar. Digo y me dedico a la clase de romanticismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentadita en la lancha donde Julián pretende hacer cosas no adecuadas para menores de edad, Andrómeda mira la escena que transcurre en los muelles, se pone el cinturón al ver al rey de las sardinas, alejarse a toda máquina de Venecia, con la noble intención, de dejar a la autora en el medio del mar.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la tardanza, tuve una semana complicada pero ¡he aquí! ¡Otro capi!

Gracias a Archangeloffire777 por sus reviews y a Lilux de Géminis igual.

Espero les guste mucho el capítulo.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus invaluables REVIEWS!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy historias divertidas de Julián.

Día 31: territorio de caza.

Hoy es el día, hoy analizaré las posibilidades de donde tengo que ir, me coloco una camisa azul, unos jeans, una chaqueta negra que combine con los jeans, unos zapatos caros y salgo, alquilé una lancha, eso uso para llegar al sector residencial donde se, que vive ella, me acerco a un muelle para dejar las góndolas y las lanchas, dejo la mía amarrada con maestría y me dedico a caminar, estoy por llegar a su casa, cuando veo a la virgen de Kanon por la esquina.

-hola Daina. Le digo, ella se da la vuelta - ¿Qué haces en Venecia pez globo? ¿No se supone que tienes un mundo que llevar? Pregunta despectiva, miro a los lados.

-por si no lo has notado, querida cuñada, los diferentes climas han comenzado a regresar a la normalidad y los delincuentes, han comenzado a bajar sus cifras o ¿es que acaso eres una ciega ignorante? Le pregunto con desdén - ¡no te permito que me hables así! ¡Don calamaro! Detengo su intento de bofetada.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Le pregunto con suavidad –no te diré donde está. Dice, pero su mirada localiza su casa de un color morado uva, la miro y sonrío, la suelto como quien se desprende de algo odioso y me acerco a la verja de la casa, sonrío y saco una agenda estilizada al igual que un bolígrafo (pluma) y copio con presteza el número de la casa.

-perfecto. Digo para mi - ¿Qué quieres con Shaina? Seguro vienes a matarla después de que ella te venció en las artes guerreras y tuviste que usar tu poder de dios para acabar con ella. Sonrío –ciertamente fue así, pero yo me enamoré de tu hermana. Daina se cruza de brazos.

-eso no te lo crees ni tu, conozco tu leyenda ¿Dónde está tu esposa Anfitrite? Pregunta, me enfurezco –para tu información, la mitad de nuestras supuestas leyendas han sido inventadas por los humanos manipuladores de religiones, a quienes se les dio el deber de guiar con justicia a los demás en nuestro nombre, y las cambiaron para poder adaptarse al momento, en realidad, Anfitrite fue la primera sirena que creé, por eso dicen que es mi esposa, nunca le he sido infiel porque nunca hemos estado casados, tritón al cual, le llaman su hijo, fue el primer tritón que creé, para el compañero de la sirena y he allí a su marido, pero Anfitrite se consagró a mi servicio y ha sido mi representante incluso cuando yo, no he querido o no he podido renacer, tritón, se encarga de proteger a las sirenas de ustedes, los humanos, por eso, nunca han encontrado a sus criaturas y mucho menos sus reinos. Ella se descruza de brazos.

- ¿y si dejaron todo eso así? ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que? Comienza a preguntar –hay una fuerza poderosa llamada bondad, que fue la que creó todo en el universo incluido a nosotros, los dioses del bien, pero a su vez, la bondad que crea el bien, existe otra fuerza, llamada maldad, que como supones crea el mal, y es la madre de los dioses malignos, que nos ponen a combatir entre nosotros. Ella asiente –y esa es la fuerza que ha hecho que ustedes se odien y se intenten destruir. Asiento.

-después, creo que llegará a pelear y…bueno, eso no es lo importante, el punto es: que nosotros designamos a los hombres para que crearan lugares donde poder reunirse y conocernos, pero cuando las fuerzas malignas los tocaron, hicieron que tergiversaran todo, y nos negaron la posibilidad de comunicarnos habiendo corrompido sus corazones y alejándolos de nuestros yos reales, los que no lo creyeron y pudieron ver a través de la niebla, son los que logran vernos y hablar e incluso interactuar con nosotros, siempre he sido un promiscuo, un soltero empedernido y mujeriego, pero no, infiel como me han calificado a una esposa, quería ser libre y feliz y por eso, nunca me casé. Ella asintió.

-bien don calamaro, pero no negarás, que estuviste enamorado de Athena. Sonrío y asiento –si, pero eso fue culpa de Afrodita, no mía, al ser ella diosa del amor puede manipular a las personas y sus emociones. Daina ríe.

-por lo que veo, Afrodita es una promiscua. Río igual –si, lo es. Ella asiente.

- ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana? Pregunta –amarla. Respondo antes de que mi segunda palabra favorita me llegue a la lengua, ella asiente.

-sabes que por ser promiscuo, violador y… la interrumpo –un momento, yo, no violé a nadie. Ella se cruza de brazos.

-si, don puritano, ahora las 6 vírgenes que te echaste al saco dieron a luz por obra del espíritu divino de Ra o que se yo. Me crucé de brazos yo también y las aguas, comenzaron a agitarse levemente.

-no hubo violación, porque no hubo maltrato, si hubiera habido agresión física, si pudieras tacharlo de violación. Ella agudiza la mirada de sus ojos –pero hubo agresión síquica. Objeta, niego –no, porque lo que hice, fue anularles la voluntad, luego la reemplacé, pero no les hice daño síquico, no les causé dolor en ese tiempo, ni sufrimiento, ni humillación, eso llegó cuando tu hermana las liberó de mi poder, si puedes decir, que hubo abuso sexual, si, eso si hubo, pero no, violación ni maltrato. Ella asintió.

-bien, el punto es: que a Shaina no les gustará si tu, dejas desatendidos a tus hijos. Río –cosa que no he hecho, conozco los nombres de mis 6 niños, les mandé un ajuar y mis generales fueron asignados para secretamente estar al pendiente de su seguridad, incluso, hay fondos de reserva en mis bienes familiares para cubrirlos. Ella asiente - ¿y el amor? Pregunta.

-con el tiempo, concertaré eso con Shion e Hilda. Respondo, mi cuñada asiente.

-lo que te digo, es que deberás demostrar que no eres un truhán colecciona vaginas. Mira su reloj –te dejo, debo irme, me esperan en mi universidad. Asiento, ella se da la vuelta y se va.

Recorro la urbanización, es acogedora, tiene de todo incluido, unas tiendas, una franquicia de un súper mercado, una panadería y una pequeña capilla, es un sitio pintoresco y agradable, por los muelles que sirven de aceras, la gente anda a pie o en bicicleta y así, es que veo a mi amada, en una bicicleta negra con calaveras en los manillares, algo muy rock, rudo pero en ella, sorprendentemente femenino, me descubro imaginándola con un traje de dominatriz y yo, dándole duro contra el muro, debo concentrarme, en no meter las patas, o las aletas, esa mirada de lujuria debe desaparecer de mi, me aclaro la garganta.

-Shaina. Llamo, con autoridad pero con cariño, ella frena en seco y como una serpiente, se tensa ante su depredador, sus ojos verdes me encuentran, apoyado de manera casual en una de las lámparas públicas - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Julián? Me pregunta tras acercárseme.

-vine a buscarte. Digo mientras la estudio, ropa de cuero, por mi, lleva ropa de cuero, Afrodita, contenme de no arrancársela allí mismo, aunque pedirle eso a esa depravada, mejor lo omito.

- ¿a buscarme a mi? ¿No tienes suficientes cosas que atender? Pregunta –tu eres mi prioridad. Respondo, ella ríe –que tierno, harás que rompa a llorar ¿Quién me crees?¿Daina? a ella le gusta el rosa, es muy dulce, cariñosa y te creería toda esa cursilería, pero yo, mírame bien, soy Shaina, me encanta el negro, fría, ruda, sin sentimientos estúpidos como el amor y detesto, el romance. Me acerco a ella, eso no me lo esperaba.

-o ¿acaso no sabes reconocer gemelos? Pregunta –mas de lo que tu quisieras creer, podría distinguirte de tu hermana incluso con los ojos cerrados. Digo, ella ríe –no lo creo, tiburón desbocado, déjame en paz, y húndete en tus mares. Espeta - ¿no prefieres que me hunda en los tuyos sirena? Le pregunto coqueto, eso la hace enrojecer.

- ¡como te atreves! Yo no soy ninguna de tus queridas ¿oíste? Es mas, deberías estar pendiente de tu descendencia mal padre. La interrumpo.

-un momento, sirenita rebelde, no me puedes acusar de negligencia, puesto que: he estado pendiente del embarazo de mis…amantes y los posteriores nacimientos de mis hijos, he enviado todo lo necesario y conozco sus nombres y rostros. Ella abre los ojos asombrada, aprovecho mi momento para dar mi golpe maestro.

-inclusive, una de mis niñas se llama como tu, Shaina. Ella ríe –seguro ha de ser Hilda o Fleur, quizás June. Niego –es la niña de Saory, su nombre es Shaina Mu. Eso la deja muda, tomo su mentón.

-así es, se llama como tu. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, la beso, ella intenta zafarse, la pego en la pared, aprisiono sus rodillas con las mías, mi mano libre toma las suyas y las aprisiona con fuerza cósmica, en un principio, se debatió y resistió, cuando su boca, logró abrirse para tomar aire, aproveché para introducir mi lengua dentro y recorrer su cavidad, eso, hizo un cambio brutal en la situación, en lugar de resistirse, comenzó a responderme el beso, con pasión, amor y necesidad, fue ardoroso y divino, si besaba así…mi imaginación trabajaba en las cosas que podría hacer, mmm, eso se veía bien, seguimos en ese beso, hasta que debimos soltarnos para respirar, la acerqué a mi, ella había cerrado los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, con la mano que había sujetado su mentón, acaricié su cabello, estaba feliz, gozando de mi triunfo hasta que un golpe sonoro, me regresó a la realidad.

- ¡fillio di putanna! ¡No tienes derecho a besarme! ¡Oíste! ¡Si tu crees que con eso! ¡Voy a caer rendida a tus pies! ¡Estás demente! Grita histérica, se zafa, toma su bicicleta y sale desbocada.

- ¡maldición! ¡Mujeres! bufo enojado regresando a zancadas a mi lancha.

Corro a toda velocidad, por mi urbanización - ¡quien se cree ese zoo cerdo! ¡Zoo bruto! Espeto en griego, necesito gritar con todo mi gusto y el italiano en este momento, no me ayuda, estoy realmente enfadada.

¡debería cortarle las bolas y hacérselas tragar en almíbar! ¡por promiscuo y puto! ¡desgraciado con sex-appeal! Espeto, llego a casa, amarro la bicicleta con la cadena y entro como un huracán, mamá sale de la cocina.

-fillia ¿trajiste los tomates? Pregunta –lo siento mama, no compré nada. Digo dándole los euros, ella asiente y toma su chaqueta, entro a mi dormitorio y me encierro aún, me cosquillean los labios y tengo su sabor en mi boca, que bien sabe.

- ¡concéntrate Shaina!¡no puedes dejar que un beso te altere como una colegiala! Espeto, pero es imposible que deje de pensar en el ¿de verdad me amará? Quien sabe, bufo, tomo el teléfono y marco a Grecia, Seya me atiende y me corrobora lo que el me dijo, agradezco y colgó suavemente, he comenzado a llorar, ha sido un gesto muy dulce por parte de mi diosa –se llama como yo…se llama Shaina. Eso me arranca una sonrisa, que se añade a la sonrisa secreta que me deja el gusto del beso de Julián y que haya venido a Venecia por mi, es un gesto tan dulce, pero me despejo la cabeza.

-despierta Shaina, los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad para todas, el hecho de que Kanon se lo haya hecho realidad a Daina, no implica que, que el hará lo mismo por ti, de seguro juega, como siempre ha jugado con las chicas. Digo, voy a la cocina, tomo el helado y me siento en frente del televisor.

Daina ha venido a casa, a ver una película y a cenar, pizza con batido de fresas, le ofrecí unas cervezas, pero aunque se confesó degustadora de licor, aclaró que no es fan de embriagarse, estoy de acuerdo, esa es la filosofía que nos han enseñado en los santuarios, estamos viendo transformers, abrazados, con un bol gigantesco de chocolate derretido y fresas, cuando la puerta suena.

¿Qué ha sido eso Ka? Pregunta –Julián. Respondo - ¡que! Exclama el aludido, pauso la filmación y lo miro, tiene una marca roja en la mejilla, sonrío.

- ¿te dieron de calabazas? Le pregunto –no es tu problema. Gruñe, Daina ríe.

Haaaaayyyyyyy ¿Qué le pasa a mi gruñón?¿que le pasa a mi gruñón?¿estás molesto porque tu Cleopatra te dejó sin reino Jasón? El gruñe otra vez –no me molestes. Dice y se aleja a su dormitorio, ella ríe.

Déjalo, ya se le pasará. Le digo besándola, eso hace que le dé otros besos y quedemos acostados en el sofá.

¿Qué te parece si terminamos la película? Pregunta –y luego jugamos a los conejos ¿te parece? Le pregunto, ella asiente y nos dedicamos a la película mientras Julián como niño de pre escolar, se enfurruña en su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrómeda está sentada en la sala del palacete de Julián riéndose mientras el, la mira enfadado.

Julián: me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

Andrómeda: lo siento, no es mi intención primaria hacerte sufrir tanto.

Julián: creo que si lo es.

Andrómeda: no, te juro que no lo es.

La autora, debe salir corriendo para evitar los tridentazos del enfadado don calamaro.

¡Hola chicas! Siento la demora ¡acá hay! ¡Otro capi!

Gracias a mis 2 lectoras por siempre llegar y leer, este fic va un poco lento pero ya les digo ¡es que deben leer el otro para entender muchas conductas en este! aún tengo esperanzas de que suba.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un amoroso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy historias con un Julián étero.

Día 30, comienzo de la lista, tarea 1.

Bien, la cosa no puede ser tan mala, solo fue un bofetón, pero después de responderme el beso, lo cual, dice mucho, que me ama y que me desea, en estos momentos, me encuentro dándome un baño caliente, listo para ir a hacer un negocio y luego, el acercamiento de mi lista, mi tarea número 1 siento como las cálidas gotas besan mi piel, sonrío mientras disfruto del calor de las aguas, lavo mi cabello, siento la textura del jabón y de repente, pienso en mi amada, abro los ojos.

-muéstramela. Digo suavemente, el agua que cae desde la regadera hace un espejo de de su mismo material, mientras una pequeña porción de si misma, viaja hacia la casa de mi amada, nadie sabe, pero el espíritu del agua, es un espíritu vivo, si algún día se alzara, sería una bella mujer voluptuosa o un hombre como dicen las chicas, bien proporcionado, el agua entra a la casa de mi amada por un resquicio y a continuación a un tocador, escucho la voz de mi cuñada.

-Shaina, si hay agua caliente ¿Por qué insistes en bañarte con la fría? Mi amada responde –porque ahora, no necesito relajarme ni sentirme arrullada ni protegida, necesito despertarme y activarme y eso, lo proporciona el agua fría para mi. Mi cuñada ríe –cada quien con lo suyo hermana. Dice, el agua entra, veo un lugar color perla, con una elegante tina de patas, mi amada está allí dentro de pie, observo su cuerpo que está erizado por el frío del agua, sus hermosa piernas bien torneadas, sus pechos grandes y orgullosos cuyos pezones se cieguen ante el frío, de un color rubí precioso, siento un leve temblor por mi virilidad, se que la visión de mi amada así, me ha excitado, ella toca su cuerpo acariciándose, vanagloriándose en las formas femeninas que el rudo ejercicio no ha destruido, tiene un vientre plano, debe ser duro pero sin señal de marcas como el mío, pasa ese jabón resbaladizo por sus formas y yo, ahogo un gemido, comienzo a acariciar mi virilidad al ritmo de sus lentas caricias jabonosas, pero mi pequeño soldado de guerra quiere mas y mas, poco a poco, comienzo a moverlo con destreza haciendo la imagen mental de estarme acostando ya con mi amada, imagino el gusto de sus senos, imagino el gusto de toda su piel, y me siento hinchar, sigo y y sigo moviéndolo, comienzo a gemir, hago con mi mano una cavidad de donde entro y salgo diciendo el nombre de mi amada, exploto en el baño, con un potente gemido, pero no conforme, mi cetro vuelve a alzarse, esta vez, le doy de otra forma provocando el mismo resultado y me mantengo así, por un par de minutos.

Toco con mi bota, el suelo de parket, se enfría el desayuno, muero por ponerle los dientes a los hot cages, a los platillos italianos que el personal, ha sabido combinar, voy por mi segunda taza de café con leche y don príncipe, aún no termina, ese jugo de naranja se ve tentador y las frutas, dejando caer gotitas de rocío definitivamente, adoro el lujo, pero me preocupa que Julián esté, tardándose tanto, me levanto y voy hacia su dormitorio, llamo a la puerta.

¿estás allí Julián? ¿está todo bien? Pregunto, pero me responde un gemido, me asusto un poco, parecía de dolor, destruyo la cerradura y entro, pero lo escucho gemir otra vez y murmurar un solo nombre como una letanía.

-Shaina…Shaina…Shaina…Shaina…Shaaaaaiiiiinaaaaaaaaa ¡Shaaaaaiiiiinaaaaaaa! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! me río y cierro con cuidado.

-perfecto Kanon, buen trabajo, la lujuria y el orgasmo son enemigos imposibles para ti. Me río y regreso al comedor, cuando don orgasmos llega, voy a la mitad de mi desayuno.

-lo, lo siento, lamento la tardanza, estuve, yo. Comienza el –lo hiciste otra vez. Digo, esta situación se había repetido hace 2 meses, una que otra vez, pero ahora, creo que será el ritual matinal.

-disculpa Kanon ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Pregunta Julián fingiendo inocencia, río –te masturbaste otra vez con la imagen de Shaina. A todas estas, don orgasmos, que bebe su jugo de naranja feliz de la vida, lo escupe bañando el piso de jugo y babas, tose copiosamente.

- ¿qu?¿que? pregunta –no lo voy a repetir. Digo –oh, ya jajajajaja ya te diste cuenta. Dice el apenado –soy tu guardián, debo conocer todo de tu vida. El ríe.

- ¿todo? Pregunta –absolutamente todo galán, ahora…¿Dónde está la lista? Pregunto.

-la lista, oh si, la lista. Dice sacándola de los bolsillos, la ha transcrito, eso es bueno, sonrío –bien ¿Cuál es la tarea 1? Pregunto, como buen alumno, Julián responde:

-acercamiento mon profeseur. Sonrío –perfecto, dime ¿sabes como llegar? El asiente feliz, se incorpora de la mesa, utiliza una silla como Shaina y dice de manera que supongo que el piensa que es sensual.

-hola…muñeca. Me río –si esa es tu actitud, Shaina te hará tragar agua con rapidez, a ella no le gusta que la traten de muñeca. El sonríe –eso es, porque no se lo ha dicho alguien como yo. Asiento.

-quizás, pero el acercamiento, no debe ser así. Le enseño el acercamiento correcto, el suspira.

-aburrido. Dice –pero necesario. Insisto, el se dedica a su desayuno callado y luego, me voy, he quedado con Daina para comer.

Baaaaaaa, Kanon ha leído demasiadas novelas rosa, nadie se me ha resistido con ese truco, de mirada de galán y mi famoso "hola…muñeca" así que: ese es el que pienso utilizar, llego a la urbanización de mi amada, ya hay gente trabajando tan temprano, compro una flor, una hermosa rosa roja pasión, me acerco a ella, pues está distraída, comprando vegetales para su madre, que buena chica, le tapo los ojos, ella se tensa, beso su cuello.

-hola…muñeca. De inmediato, al ver sus orejas rojas, recibo un codazo en mi estómago, que me hace soltarla de inmediato.

- ¡quien te crees que eres! Me grita enfadada - ¡muñeca!¡me has dicho muñeca!¡eres un asco! Grita desaforada.

-tran, tranquila encanto. Digo apaciguador - ¿encanto?¿me has dicho encanto? Tu, remedo de Eric, no tienes ni siquiera el talle para sus botas ¡no soy ni tu muñeca!¡ni tu encanto!¡soy Shaina y quiero!¡que te mantengas lejos de mi! Grita desquiciada.

-Shaina yo te…te…te. No puedo decirlo, si la amo, pero la palabra suena tan cursi.

-te deseo. Digo por fin, su rostro se pone morado - ¿me que? Pregunta en tono bajo, me acerco a ella tras incorporarme –encanto, te deseo con una intensidad que duele. Eso de seguro la convence, ella me estudia, veo su mirada, se que triunfé, y de repente, una patada en mi ingle me deja como dicen k.o.

-toma tu deseo, introdúcelo en tu polla, quítate las costillas con tu cochino dinero y luego ¡chúpate la polla! Dice, añade un tomate podrido a mi sufrir.

-el se lo paga. Dice llevándose las bolsas de tomates y otros bártulos.

- ¡no me dejarás así!¡mujer! ella se da la vuelta casi en la salida - ¡me llamo Shaina!¡niño con cerebro de polla! Exclama y se aleja, humillado, deposito mas de lo que debía ella y me alejo adolorido.

He pasado un día excelente con mi Daina, en su universidad y luego, caminando por allí, al llegar a casa, veo a Julián.

-tu lista es un asco. Me saluda, cruzo los brazos - ¿hiciste lo que te dije? Pregunto con tacto.

-no, porque pensé que era una cursilería estupenda. Río –y Shaina te pateó como predije. Apunto con diversión y suficiencia, el bufa.

-patear de patadas, no al principio. Alzo las cejas –me dio un codazo en el estómago que me dejó sin aire. Asiento.

-dime que te disculpaste, que dijiste que la amabas, con una intensidad enloquecedora. El ríe –claro que no, le dije que la deseaba, con una intensidad dolorosa. No puedo creer, lo idiota que es este chiquillo, tomo una jarra de agua helada y se la vacío.

-idiota. Digo mientras el se queja por el frío.

-te lo tienes bien merecido. Digo - ¡pero aún no te digo lo peor!¡me mandó a cortarme las costillas como ese rockero loco para poder! Interrumpo, ya se por donde viene.

- ¡cállate Julián!¡lo tienes merecido!¡por tunante y patán!¡ten humildad! Espeto mientras cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-no lo puedo creer. Digo mientras sigo haciendo las compras –primero me dice muñeca, luego que me desea con pasión dolorosa. Bufo.

-no puedo creer que efectivamente piense con la polla, cerebro de polla, no se como es exitoso con sus negocios si todo, parece manejarlo con pollas y leches. Hago un gesto de negativa.

-es todo un caso de verdad. Digo llegando por fin, a la última tienda, tras dejar las cosas en casa, tomo una góndola y voy a la universidad de mi hermana, dispuesta a cenar por allí y a contarle la experiencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrómeda ríe divertida.

Andrómeda: eres tarado.

Julián: me has colocado así.

Andrómeda: se te pasará poco a poco.

Julián: eso espero.

La autora feliz, se va con Kanon y Daina a ver ópera.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!¡acá otro capi de la historia!

Espero lo disfruten mucho y perdonen la orto (lo terminé a las 2 de la mañana) casi no veo del sueño, en fin ¡que lo disfruten!

Gracias a mis 2 mejores lectoras, las que me impulsan en este fic.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un magnífico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo intento llenar el phandon de Julián.

Día 29, segunda tarea.

Daina me mira –hermana, no es por nada malo, pero tu novio es un soquete. Asiento mientras como mis raviolis –es de lo peor. Digo tomando un sorbo de vino blanco, Daina asiente.

-pues si, eso de desearte con locura porque le duele la polla, no es nada agradable. Asiento mientras tomo unos dedos de queso, ella sonríe.

-espero que a mi cuñado le vaya mejor. Dice –yo también, realmente me gustaría que fuera como un príncipe. Daina ríe.

-cada mujer quiere su cuento de hadas. Sentencia, asiento –si, pero cada mujer lo quiere con un Eric, un Aladdín, un Felipe o un Shrueck, no con un lord Farcuat. Daina ríe.

-esperemos que tu cuervo negro se transforme en un Derek. Río ante el comentario de mi hermana –para eso, deberían volver a existir los titanes y el caos. Daina asiente.

-bueno hermana, o lo haces cambiar, o no lograrás nada. Asiento mientras seguimos cenando alegremente.

Es el día 29 y hoy, iré por mi segunda tarea, Kanon ha tenido la displicencia de mandar a imprimir mi lista en tamaño pancarta y la ha colgado meticulosamente en la sala, gracias a Zeus y a mi divinidad, la ha escrito en griego antiguo, al menos, eso debo agradecérselo, la primera lista, la subrayó con color rojo, por lo tanto, la arruiné.

-espero no arruines esta, interacción. Dice mientras me señala la palabra con un apuntador.

-seguro que no, mon profeseur. Digo con sarcasmo –escucha bien, niño anguila, si fallas interacción, será muy difícil seguir esta tarea ¿has comprendido? Pregunta serio.

-si, mon profeseur. Respondo arrastrando las palabras –bien ¿Cómo te vas a acercar a Shaina? Pregunta, sonrío.

-voy a interactuar, como yo solo se hacer. Digo mientras lo miro, el bufa –si usas eso, ten por seguro, que te volverá a golpear. Río.

-tonterías Kanon, la dejaré tan fascinada por mi interacción, que no podrá hacer otra cosa que adorarme. Kanon bufa.

-si tu lo dices, niño polla. Dice mientras yo, lo ignoro y salgo del palacete.

Shaka ha llegado a la ciudad, eso es extraño, me dirijo al hotel donde se hospeda, al ser santos, nos hospedamos y andamos en lo mejor de lo mejor, subo a su habitación tras entrar, el abre.

-Shaina, que sorpresa. Dice - ¿Qué pasa Shaka? Le pregunto tras abrazarlo, el sonríe, como no es tiempo de batalla, tiene sus hermosos ojos azul cielo abiertos.

-he venido porque se harán las competencias de caballeros femeninos. Sonrío, el sabe que me han llamado la atención esas competencias desde siempre.

-bien, dime ¿Quiénes participarán por el santuario? Pregunto, el responde:

-June, Marín y faltaría una. Sonrío –que debería ser yo. Digo, el sonríe –solo si tu quieres querida Shaina. Niego.

-sigo de permiso Shaka, la verdad, apreciaría mucho quedarme en mi casa por un tiempo mas. El suspira.

-señalé a su ilustrísima este detalle, habrá que convocar a Jiste. Sonrío –ella lo hará bien ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás Shaka querido? Le pregunto.

-el fin de semana. Me responde, asiento –bien, te espero en mi casa para cenar ¿recuerdas donde es? El sonríe.

-por supuesto amiga, será un placer volver a ver a tu hermanita. Asiento –nos vemos pues, en la noche, a las 7. El ríe.

-allí estaré. Dice mientras yo, salgo de la habitación de Shaka.

Maldición, he comenzado a seguirla y ella me está dando esquinazo, se ha introducido por la parte de servicio del hotel, pero no creo, que pueda huir de mi, la encuentro en un ascensor y cuando ella intenta cerrar la puerta, me introduzco dentro.

¿crees que vas a escapar de mi muñeca? Nadie se ha resistido a mis encantos. Digo - ¿en serio? Yo seré la primera Don Polla. Dice mientras con mi cosmos, hago que este ascensor se detenga.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Julián? Pregunta –quiero que interactuemos muñeca, ahora dime… Kanon aconsejó cosas simples como: color favorito (guaj) flor favorita (doble guaj) sabor de helado favorito (triple guaj) y todas esas cosas estúpidas que se pueden preguntar al final.

-dime…¿Cuál es tu talla de sostén? Ella abre mucho sus ojos verdes –no seas tímida encanto, no soy muy exigente. Digo, ella ríe.

- ¿quieres saber mi talla de sostén? Pregunta acercándose seductora, adiós a la lista cursi ¡hola!¡acción dentro del ascensor!.

-si muñeca, quiero saberlo todo de ti. Digo seductor, ella está cerca, siento su aliento en mi oreja.

-mi talla de sostén es. De repente, siento un halón horroroso en mi cetro viril - ¡mi talla de sostén es que me saques de aquí! ¡Depravado sexual del demonio! Grita histérica, me repongo rápidamente y la acorralo en la pared.

-no vas a salir de aquí, hasta que a mi me de la divina gana de que salgas. Digo y la beso, ella como en la oportunidad pasada, se resiste, pero poco a poco, se va rindiendo a mis labios y gestos, acaricio su silueta, meto las manos por debajo de su camiseta y al fin, los siento, firmes y cálidos entre mis manos, comienzo a frotarlos, aún teniendo el sujetador como impedimento, ella gime, se que le gusta, presiono sus pezones con delicadeza, ella toma aire y seguimos en ese beso, de repente, su puño me golpea el rostro.

- ¡suéltame!¡maldito depravado sexual de mierda!¡púdrete en el Hades de tu deseo lujurioso!¡yo no soy el condón que usas y te quitas! De repente veo, un tobo lleno a rebozar con agua sucia, de una de las mucamas que debió haber estado haciendo la limpieza, Shaina lo toma y me lo arroja encima.

- ¡esto es para que respetes!¡y no andes tocando senos en lugares públicos! Las puertas del ascensor se abren, como extra para mi dolor, me da un bofetón.

-idiota. Dice dejándome humillado en el ascensor frente a un grupo de trabajadores del hotel.

Siento sus manos apretándolos todavía ¿será posible que su solo contacto me genere estas olas de deseo? Pues si, si lo es.

-cálmate Shaina, cálmate, tu no eres la puta que el se folla en el ascensor y se queda follada y sin nada, tu eres una dama, eres una santa, y el debe respetarte como tal. Digo mientras sigo caminando hacia mi casa –pero sus manos, fuertes y suaves, rudas y tiernas como saben acaricia…¡basta Shaina!¡basta!¡el no te va a follar así como así!¡o se hace bajo tus términos o no se hace! Espeto, entro a casa.

-hija ¿lo volviste a encontrar hoy? Pregunta mama –si mama, fue todo un desastre. Digo sentándome a su lado.

-el está pensando con su órgano y no con su corazón. Dice mama, asiento.

-paciencia hija, todo mejorará ¡o si no!¡lo castro yo! Sonrío y me dedico a una tarde de películas con mi mama.

Daina está en la cocina, ella ha insistido en hacer la cena, yo quería ayudarla, pero ella dice, que me quiere agasajar, así que: me veo obligado a esperar en el sofá viendo películas de acción, cuando comienza a llover y la puerta principal, es atravesada por un vendaval y un furioso Julián, en las prisas por querer cerrarla, casi la desprende de los goznes.

-Julián, se mas delicado con tu…diablos. Susurro al verlo todo manchado, su traje blanco de Armani está manchado de gris.

- ¿Dónde te caíste? Le pregunto

-tú, tu especial cuñada me arrojó un tobo de agua sucia en el ascensor del hotel cesar. Dice mientras me mira, suspiro.

- ¿Cómo practicaste la interacción? Le pregunto.

-la besé, la toqué. Responde, bufo - ¿Qué le preguntaste? Lo veo ruborizarse.

-su talla de sostén. No resisto el impulso y le arrojo mi vaso de coka cola.

-eres un bruto, anda a bañarte, maldita sea. Digo, el bufa, se aleja, está malhumorado, que se lo cale, yo estoy gastando tiempo y saliva, Daina sale de la cocina.

- ¿llegó gruñón? Pregunta, asiento, ella sonríe.

-a que le fue mal otra vez. Sonrío con pena –es un fracaso en enamorar a alguna chica. Ella asiente, se acerca y me besa.

-desperdicia tu talento. Dice –lo se. Digo mientras la observo, ella sonríe, beso la punta

-no creo que mejore. Digo, ella niega.

-la cosa mejorará tras empeorar. Asiento con una sonrisa, la abrazo.

-puede ser, tengo hambre. Ella ríe –suerte, ya tus rollos de espinacas están listos. Feliz me dirijo a la cocina para comer junto a mi Daina mientras el chiquillo sigue descargando su malestar en forma de lluvia.


	6. Chapter 6

Se ve el cielo griego, los pajaritos cantar, el sol que alumbra y…un tornado castaño vestido con un vestido blanco tipo Athena.

Andrómeda: ¡Milooooooooo! ¡Socoooooorrooooooooo!

Julián: ¡ven acá! ¡Autora estúpida!

Andrómeda: ¡Miloooooooooooo! ¡Aaaaauuuuuuxiiiiiliiiiiooooooo!

Un Milo con camiseta y pantalones ajustados sale de su casa, se nota de buenas a primeras que estaba durmiendo una siestecita, la autora se le guinda como un mono a un banano.

Andrómeda: ¡no dejes que me haga daño! ¡No dejes que me lleve!

Milo: nunca ¿Qué pasó?

Julián: ¡me comparto contigo!

Andrómeda: es que eres mejor conquistando Milo.

El aludido sonríe y corre a velocidad luz perseguidos ahora, por un furaco Poseidón.

Holaaaaaa ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¡Acá otro capi de la historia!

Gracias a sus principales lectoras y seguidoras ¡y a todos los anónimos! ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalos historias divertidas de Poseidón.

Día 28, tarea 3.

Estamos sentados en la mesa del desayuno, he vuelto a señalar con rojo la tarea incumplida, miro a Julián que la mira enfadado, con los labios y el ceño fruncido.

-pareces un mocoso de 4 años, quita esa expresión. Digo –seguro mon profeseur. Dice el enfurruñado –no me salgas con tus enfurruños, eso ha sido culpa tuya, si te hubieras concentrado en la persona y no en la mujer, habrías progresado. El bufa.

- ¡eso no es culpa mía! ¡No entiendo el cerebro de las chicas! ¡Y menos el de ella! ¡Que quiere! Pregunta casi a gritos, golpeo la mesa.

- ¡quiere un compañero idiota! ¡Quiere un compañero! Vocifero, noto como la puerta de la cocina se cierra –ella quiere alguien con quien conversar, quiere alguien con quien pasear inocentemente tomados de la mano, quiere alguien con quien poder armar rompecabezas en un día de lluvia en la casa con inocencia, quiere un compañero. Julián me mira en silencio.

-y ese compañero, con quien comparta su vida, con quien su alma individual sea parte del todo que generen los 2, es el mismo compañero con quien ella desea besuquearse, revolcarse y vivir. Julián abrió la boca.

-estás pensando como un animal sexual, quiero que por un momento pienses como un chico, como un hombre ¿Qué quieres en una mujer? El sonríe y noto que está pensando con la lujuria otra vez.

-que sea muy atractiva, curvilínea, de pechos grandes y vagina estrecha. Golpeo la mesa - ¡maldita sea Poseidón! ¡Quiero escuchar al chico que realmente hay en ti! quiero verlo ¡muéstramlo! Ordeno exasperado.

Bien, trago saliva, Kanon no me va a ayudar si sigo mostrando a mi machote interior, con esfuerzo comienzo a sacar al chico que quiere ver, al que no he dejado salir desde milenios, pues al hablar con mi hermano Zeus y al expresarle mis ideas a el, Apolo, Hermes, Dionisio y Ares, fui el mas grande hazme reír hasta que me uní a su club, y fue divertido burlarnos del sentimental, monógamo, callado y dulce Hades.

-quiero a una chica que sepa cantar, a mi me gusta cantar, quisiera que, pudiéramos cantar juntos. Veo como su mirada se suaviza un poco –quiero a alguien con quien compartir mis pensamientos e ir de fiesta, con quien comer cosas afrodisiacas y deliciosas, quiero a alguien con quien…que quiera…navegar conmigo en un día soleado. Kanon sonríe.

-esa es una de las actividades del compañero Julián, no se trata solo del sexo, es una parte importante, pero no fundamental, la pareja debe ser capaz de compartir los aspectos mas inocentes del romance, como caminatas, almuerzos, cosas que les gusten hacer a los 2 hasta los mas ardientes. Lo interrumpo.

-como las caricias, los besos, el manoceo y el sexo…el acto de amar. He considerado buena idea corregirme, Kanon sonríe y me revuelve el cabello.

-así es campeón. Dice feliz –pero lo quiero todo con ella. Digo.

-lo conseguirás si la ves como una chica. Asiento a sus palabras –bueno Kanon ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? Pregunto, seguimos desayunando, al terminar, vamos a la sala, allí encuentro un paquete envuelto.

- ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto –es un oso de peluche, con unos narcisos y unos chocolates, tu primer regalo. Lo miro asqueado - ¿eso? eso se parece a Daina. Kanon suspira.

-si supieras, que en algunos aspectos ella es igual a Shaina. Bufo.

-tu niña virgen es una niña rosa. Digo, el pone mala cara –el rosa puede ser muy dulce, inocente y suave, pero también puede ser aguerrido, fuerte y violento. Dice, el río.

-si tu lo dices. Respondo, Kanon bufa –recuerda las rosas Julián, son hermosas y delicadas, pero no por eso, dejan de tener espinas. Dice mientras se aleja.

-de acuerdo mon profeseur. Digo feliz.

Me encuentro paseando con Shaka, antes de irse a accedido a visitarme –así que: las cosas en casa están movidas. Digo, el asiente –así es Shaina, pero irán mejor, es sorprendente como esta desgracia a unidos los santuarios de Athena y Odín. Dice, sonrío.

¿es verdad lo que Jeist me contó? Pregunto, el otro día, recibí una llamada de mi mejor amiga, comunicándome el permiso que Odín le había dado a Hilda para casarse con Sigfried, que contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser un padre excelente para el bebé de la sacerdotisa de Odín.

-así es, el señor Odín ha dada su bendición. Shaka sonrió –los rumores dicen que tomará una forma etérea para asistir a la boda. Sonrío.

-me da mucha alegría. Digo por fin, Shaka asiente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas te quedarás? Me pregunta otra vez, ha adquirido la maña de hacerlo cuando estoy distraída –hasta que mi permiso caduque, he pensado en buscar trabajo como escolta, no me desagrada estar días y días en mi casa, pero con Do n Polla presentándose en cada lugar al que voy, quiero mantenerme distraída. El asiente –imaginé, que dirías algo así. Dice mientras sonríe.

Daina y yo caminamos por uno de los muelles, la miro –sabes que aún no le perdono a tu señor, el que casi se haya despachado a mi hermana. Asiento –tu lo has dicho amor, casi. Digo mientras la miro.

-si, se que es un casi, voy a ayudarte, se que Shaina lo ama y esa noche, en el baile de máscaras, el pudo mostrar quien era realmente, esa máscara le ayudó a sacar su personalidad verdadera, pero debe dejar la que tiene ahora, o si no, perderá a mi hermana. Asiento

-lo se, estoy tratando de ayudarlo, pero su orangután exterior no me lo está poniendo fácil. Digo, ella sonríe.

-por eso, te daré la lista de cosas de mi hermana, para que ayudes al animal de tu señor, a arreglar sus metidas de pata y a sobreponerse a los desplantes de mi hermana. Sonrío y la beso.

-esa es una de las razones, por las cuales te amo, mi dulce Daina. Digo al soltarla, ella sonríe.

-yo te amo mas, mi apuesto Kanon. Dice mientras nos besamos nuevamente.

Miro el regalo de Kanon y tras meditarlo un rato, no me parece adecuado para mi ruda e independiente Shaina, así que: tomo la decisión de comprarle otro regalo, voy a una tienda de ropa femenina y elijo un conjunto de piel de tigre diminuto, hago que lo envuelvan y añado una rosa blanca, llego a la casa de mi amada, toco el timbre, me abre una señora.

-buenas noches, querida suegra, soy Julián y pretendo a su hija Shaina ¿está en casa? La mujer me mira suspicaz, asiente y me da paso, entro.

-gracias gentil señora. Digo mientras ella cierra la puerta –no quiero que juegue con mi hija. Dice por fin, la miro.

- ¿disculpe? Digo –no quiero que juegue con mi hija Poseidón. Abro mucho los ojos –como ¿Cómo usted? ¿Como usted sabe que yo soy? Pregunto anonadado.

-soy la madre de una santa, es mi deber saberlo, estar al pendiente de ustedes y saber reconocerlos, por lo menos, en sus ojos señor, parece que viviera el agua, son tan azules, de un color azul marino como el agua, sus ojos parecen contener el agua del mundo entero, los de su hermano Zeus, parecen contener el cielo, a el lo he visto, es un niño pequeño, pero es muy guapo, rubio como el sol, blanco como las nueves y de ojos azules como el cielo, y el señor Hades, tiene la obscuridad en los suyos, pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, no es una obscuridad de miedo, sinó de serenidad, que invita a soñar, el único medio de reconocer a un dios si el no se presenta con su cosmos o no manejas cosmos como yo, son sus ojos. Asiento.

-me sorprende suegra. Digo con una sonrisa de verdadera admiración, son muy pocos los humanos (puedo contarlos con los dedos) que son capaces de reconocernos y entre esos, siempre figuran familiares de santos u otros guerreros.

-quiero que sepa Poseidón, que mi hija realmente lo ama y no quiere a un orangután, sinó a un chico, espero que se convierta en eso. Asiento en silencio –y si algún día, usted llega a herir a mi pequeñita, se lo juro por su tridente, por sus mares, por el río estigia ¡que lo castraré y le haré tragar sus partes! Asiento anonadado, ella sonríe.

-ya se la llamo. Dice y se aleja, me siento aturdido y anonadado ¡que mujer! ¡Es mi suegra!-por Hades. Digo atónito, cuando escucho sus pasos.

-tu no tienes decencia. Dice mi Shaina –hola Shaina. Digo con una sonrisa encantadora –he venido a visitarte. Ella ríe.

-debes hacer algo mas que visitarme, debes disculparte. Dice, sonrío –tu no necesitas una disculpa mía, te gustó, todo lo que hice, aunque te hayas hecho la dura. Ella mira mi paquete.

- ¿Qué es eso? Pregunta, alzo las cejas.

-es un regalo para ti, mi ardiente muñequita. Esa imagen de chico tierno me repugna, intentaré con mis métodos que por milenios me han procurado mujeres hermosas.

-dame eso. Dice ella, toma la rosa y la huele, la revisa como una experta a ver si no tiene espinas.

-las de Afrodita son mas hermosas. Comenta, eso me ofende ¡tardé mucho esperando a la florista que la eligió! Bufo mientras comienzo a enfadarme, ella abre el paquete y sus ojos se amplían por la sorpresa ¡triunfé! ¡Al fin triunfé! Oh oh, esa mueca suya, no es de triunfo para mi.

-por Afrodita, todo el mundo critica a Milo, que es un promiscuo y un mujeriego, y es cierto, pero Milo al menos es un mujeriego romántico, dulce y sabe lo que una chica quiere ¡aunque después se la lleve a la cama! Sabe los pasos que hay que dar y jamás ¡jamás su primer regalo sería lencería! Por Hades, debo saltar de inmediato lejos de Shaina quien, pretende ahorcarme con esa bonita ropa interior.

- ¡eres un desalmado! ¡Quien demonios te crees que soy! ¡Afrodita la diosa! ¡No! ¡Maldito perro de agua! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fueraaaaaa! grita como posesa.

- ¡cálmate mujer! Exclamo –por última vez ¡en nuestra batalla te dije que no me llamo mujer! Me lanza un porrón y debo fundirme con el agua para desaparecer.

-por Hades ¡que Radamantis me lleve! Vocifera enfadada mientras desaparezco en el agua.

Su risa me atenaza el oído –ya deja de reírte Milo. Digo cuando ya pasaron 2 horas, conservo la rosa y la prenda, es muy hermosa y fue un regalo de el, no tuve la entereza suficiente para botarla.

-déjame ver si entendí jajajajajajajaajaj ardiente muñequita jajajajajajajajaajajajaja, Don Polla te regaló lencería el primer día jajajajajajajajajajaja. Asiento audiblemente, después de nuestra relación, hemos pasado a ser súper amigos, no tan confidente como Camus, pero si, casi.

-si Milo, me regaló lencería. El vuelve a reír - ¿Dónde dejó las flores y los chocolates? Me pregunta.

-no lo se, quizás se las coma con Afrodita esta noche. El vuelve a reír.

-perdona Shaina. Dice cuando logra sobreponerse al ataque de risa –pero no puedo creer que sea tan burdo, con razón ha conseguido solo chicas y no pareja. Río –tu nunca has tenido parea fija. Apunto.

-porque no lo he querido hacer, no porque sea un orangután. Sonrío –buscaré trabajo acá Milo, mientras regreso. Asiento.

-suerte con eso, ardiente muñequita. Dice, sonrío y seguimos la conversación hacia otro tema.

He encontrado el regalo que Julián, el idiota no ha sido capaz de enviarle a Shaina, lo tomo y lo envío haciendo una nota copiando la caligrafía de Julián, Daina lo mira divertida.

-hay Don Polla, que mal te veo. Dice, asiento –debo hacerlo reaccionar. Digo.

-a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Dice mi dulce Daina mientras me abraza y me besa, asiento mientras miro al desastre de señor que tengo entrar por la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Sahina se ríe mientras junto a Andrómeda ve la carpeta donde está guardado el capítulo de hoy.

Shaina: eso fue un movimiento mafioso.

Andrómeda: ¿Qué te puedo decir? El hace hasta lo imposible.

Shaina ríe y lleva a la autora por un buen helado italiano.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¡Tengan ustedes como regalo de navidad! ¡Otro capi de la historia!

Gracias a mis 2 principales fans ¡son de lo mejor!

Por cierto, la idea de los hogares de las marinas camuflajeados dentro de los pilares (cosa completamente lógica) que uno pasa por alto por estar enfocados en las casas de los bellos dorados, es de lobunaluna.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un navideño REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo ¡intento hacer crecer el phandon de Julian!

Día 27, tarea 4.

En el pilar del atlántico norte, en una de las casas que hay dentro del pilar y cuyo acceso solo conocen la marina y su señor, duerme mi fiel Eo, a pierna suelta, el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-hola… dice Eo adormilado –Eo, que bueno que atiendes, te necesito en Italia. El se sienta.

-señor ¿ha ocurrido algo? Pregunta, niego –nada grave querido Eo, solo es que necesito, que me ayudes con una tarea, dile a Byan que venga contigo. Pido mientras miro a Kanon pasar por mi lado.

-a la orden. Dice Eo mientras sonríe y cuelga, cuelgo igual, de repente, se me ocurre otra idea.

-Kassa. Digo al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado –te necesito acá ¿puedes aparecerte? Pregunto –desde luego señor, iré enseguida. Responde el, asiento mientras cuelgo ahora si, de manera definitiva.

-Julián ¿Qué te estás proponiendo? Me pregunta Kanon –nada serio, Kanon, nada serio. Digo mientras nos dirigimos a desayunar, miro como marca mi tarea 3 en rojo.

-esta no la fallaré, es un hecho heroico, soy experto en eso.

No me molesta estar en mi casa con mama, al igual que Daina, soy muy casera, pero esto de que Julián (llámese don polla) me aseche en este tiempo de relajación, me ha hecho meditar.

-así que: buscarás un trabajo de guardaespaldas. Dice mama, asiento mientras me termino mi café.

-si mama, los poderosos de la ciudad necesitan escolta, además, con la mafia siciliana, mejor es estar prevenidos ¿no? Mama sonríe a mi pregunta.

-para ti será un juego de niños manejarte contra las mafias, pero, ten cuidado fillia. Dice, asiento mientras tomo mi bolso.

-ya he enviado varias solicitudes, ya verás que todo sale bien. Mama asiente.-regresa pronto, ti bolgglio. Sonrío, doy una respuesta afirmativa y salgo.

Kassa llega alos lugares donde mi Shaina ha dejado solicitudes de empleo, está vestido todo de negro, con un cuchillo carnicero en el cinto y una colbiton en una funda del otro lado del cinto, realmente, es aspecto que tiene es intimidante.-

he venido a solicitar un favor de mi jefe. Dice mientras se coloca con pose amenazadora en el mostrador, la muchacha lo mira de arriba abajo, se nota que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de sujetos, no se amilana ni un ápice.

¿ah si? ¿su jefe? ¿quien es?¿es algún miembro de alguna familia de aquí? Kassa niega.

-es un griego. La muchacha ríe –oh ¿en serio? No damos solicitudes a griegos. Kassa se acerca mas.

-escucha, fillia di putanna, mi jefe está interesado en mantener a su chica, lejos de problemas, o tu la sacas del programa de escoltas, o yo retorceré tus ovarios hasta que jamás puedas tener hijos, coseré tus labios vaginales para que veas al mismo Luzbel cuando te monten descarada potrilla indómita y retiraré tu clítoris para que no sientas placer alguno. El mira con fascinación como la chica palidece, toma los curriculums de mi amada y los pasa por la trituradora, Kassa le sonríe con esa especial sonrisa psicópata del tipo 2.

-gracias, ten un buen día. Dice mientras se aleja silbando una tonadilla.

Sonrío, pues ya todo está dispuesto con Byan y Eo, Kanon los mira.

-hecho heroico Julián, quiere decir que la ayudes con una situación natural, no que la crees. Sonrío –descuida mi querido Kanon, no sospechará nada. Kanon bufa.

-es una santa de plata, no una colegiala torpe. Sonrío –eso es verdad. Asiento.

-ten un buen día, mon profeseur, ya verás, en la tarde, estará rendida de amor por mi. Lo último que escucho antes de salir, es la atronadora risa de mon profeseur mientras me dirijo a realizar mi plan.

¡Por Hades! ¡Por Hades! Me lleva, con todos los espectros asándose vivos en el kokitos, por todas las exclamaciones de Athena juntas, por las rosas de Afrodita, por los libros de Camus ¡por los condones de Milo! Por el arpa de la plástica de Pandora ¡por las botellas del alcohólico de Radamantis! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no me hayan contratado de escolta? Tengo mejor condición física que el 80% de los hombres que fueron a postularse, tengo mejores reflejos ¡soy mas fuerte que ellos! Y me negaron el trabajo.

-soy mejor que esas escorias lloronas que se postularon, soy una santa, ellos no durarían ni un día en el santuario, mi entrenamiento los mataría ¿y me rechazan? ¡Me rechazan solamente! ¡Es inaudito! ¡Me rechazan solamente porque soy mujer! Pateo una piedra imaginaria mientras bufo de indignación, cuando siento algo, un halón en mi bolso.

-eso si que no, fillio di putanna!¡nadie toca mi bolso! Exclamo mientras halo mi bolso de regreso y encaro a mi atacante, comenzamos a darnos puñetazos y patadas, eso no parece normal, esta persona maneja cosmos, el otro ladrón, me da un golpe en la nuca, he resisitido cosas peores, así que: no me desmayaré, sigo peleando con mi primer atacante y con el segundo ahora, cuando de repente, lo veo, Julián llega y sin esfuerzo aparente tumba a uno de los atacantes, el le ofrece resistencia, pero de verdad, don polla tiene buenos movimientos, con razón, estuvimos tan parejos en la lucha en su trono, entre los 2, los acabamos.

- ¿estás bien Shaina? Asiento –no te hubieras molestado. Digo, el sonríe.

-para mi no es molestia alguna ¿puedo invitarte un café? Pregunta, yo asiento.

-después de que vea a estos idiotas que se atrevieron a intentar robarme. Julián me abraza por detrás –no tienes que hacerlo. Dice, pero yo niego.

-insisto. Digo soltándome de su fuerte abrazo, aunque la verdad, me hubiera quedado feliz de la vida, sintiendo su calor y su fuerte cuerpo, por un momento, la idea de acariciar toda su bronceada piel me tienta, pero, lo dejo para después, me acerco al mas próximo a mi y le retiro el pasamontañas.

- ¿Byan? Pregunto desenfocada mientras el ríe, me acerco al segundo –Eo. Digo.

-hola ardiente muñequita. Saluda divertido, No puede ser que las peripecias de Julián el orangután, estén de verdad ya en boca de todos los santuarios ¡yo solo se lo conté a Milo! Pero ¡hay de el si Kanon o Máscara lo escucharon!¡en los santuarios!¡ellos llevan los chismes! El segundo mas que el primero, con su técnica sombras mortales, es capaz de espiar donde quiera.

-tienen 4 minutos, contando. Byan sonríe –fue idea de nuestro señor, simularte un robo. Lo miro, Julián ríe.

-solo era una manera para ganar tu corazón. Sonrío.

-hay 2 maneras en las que puedes hacer eso. Digo, el se acerca.

-la primera, es que le quemes a tu general sus testículos por haberme insultado. Veo como Byan pone cara de niña aterrorizada e indefensa, sonrío sádicamente ante la posibilidad de una tortura.

-si, cuando luchamos me insultó horriblemente, dijo que: mis sucios labios no debían pronunciar tu nombre real. Byan comienza a negar como chica de pueblo remilgona.

-no, no mi señor, yo no… asiento –claro que si lo hizo, Julián. El lo mira.

-bien Shaina, lo bañaré de miel y le lanzaré un hormiguero ¿conforme? Asiento, Julián se pone coqueto.

- ¿y la segunda? Pregunta con tono seductor - ¡es que te des un baño en las canaletas por truhán!¡abusador! exclamo mientras de una patada, lo lanzo al agua, Eo se ríe descontroladamente, mientras Julián obstinado desaparece con el y Byan a Atlantía.


	8. Chapter 8

hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡para celebrar el 2014! Les traigo ¡un nuevo capi!

Espero les guste y se diviertan ¡de verdad!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias.

Día 26, tarea 5

Cuando llego a casa, mama me sorprende, algo la ha hecho sentirse feliz, me da curiosidad.

-te ha llegado esto fillia. Dice mientras me da un paquete, con narcisos, un oso de peluche y chocolates, veo que tiene una nota.

Perdona por ser siempre tan macho, tu belleza, enciende mi lobo interior.

Julián.

Mama está feliz, sonrío –debería agradecerle. Digo por fin, la verdad es que el detalle ha estado muy hermoso ¿Cómo supo que esas eran mis flores favoritas? Eso si, es un gran misterio, llevo el oso a mi habitación y lo desenvuelvo, mama está feliz viéndolo, Daina abre la puerta, ya lleva su pijama de conejitos.

-que bonito ¿de quien es? Pregunta.

-de don polla. Respondo aparentando indiferencia, mi gemela ahoga una risa.

-está bien, muy bello el regalo. Asiento mientras ella se retira a descansar, mama me deja sola, coloco las flores en agua y me acuesto a dormir con mi oso nuevo, que huele fuertemente a Julián.

-Tarea 5, segundo regalo. Digo mientras leo la lista, de repente, escucho un gemido ahogado, me acerco a la cocina, justo para mirar, como Kanon besa en el cuello a la chica virgen.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una porno barata en mi cocina? No lo creía de ti virgen. La chica virgen me mira - ¡hola gruñoncito! ¿Cómo estás?¿pasaste la noche lavándote solo? Pregunta, me coloco las manos en la cintura.

-eso no te importa virgencita ¿Por qué no vas a tejer tu toca niña monja? La chica virgen ríe y veo una mirada peligrosa en Kanon.

-oh ¡gruñoncito se lavó la ropa solo! Ah ¡que pena! Hasta buzzlightyear tiene mas tacto que tu para conquistar, y eso, que el es tímido y atolondrado. Bufo.

-estás hablando de un estúpido muñeco de 3d cuñadita. Digo, ella asiente.

-si, pero con mas tacto que tu, deberíamos ver si volviéndote andaluz, podrías resultar romántico. Kanon estalla en carcajadas, igual que chica virgen.

- ¿es una broma? ¡te estás riendo de ese chiste tan malo! Kanon niega mientras se dobla de risa, lo que debe imaginar, lo debe estar haciendo muy vívidamente.

-fuera de ese estúpido tema ¿vas a hacer una porno en mi cocina? La chica virgen ríe.

-quisieras que la fuera a hacer contigo cariño, ahora, discúlpanos, los grandes, tenemos cosas que hacer, fuera enano. Dice mientras me empuja y me cierra la puerta en la cara ¡me ha echado de mi cocina! Bufo.

- ¡abre Daina la virgen!¡si no abres juro que te enterraré mi tridente en tu cu…! La puerta se abre y veo a Kanon de brazos cruzados y con muy mala cara.

- ¿le enterraras el tridente donde Julián? Trago saliva –por eso…decía yo…que desayunaré afuera. Digo mientras me doy la vuelta, algo que he aprendido sanamente, es que cuando Kanon está iracundo, es mejor dejarlo.

-adiós gruñoncito. Dice la chica virgen feliz, mientras Kanon cierra y ella regresa a hacer su porno en mi cocina.

Veo la 4ºta tarea subrayada en rojo, la quinta, no la equivocaré, salgo de la casa y llego a una de mis tiendas favoritas, como la adoro, entro en ella.

-hola guapo ¿estás buscando algo especial? Me pregunta una voluptuosa rubia –si cariño…disfraces, por favor. Mi mente, no deja de hacerme la película mientras miro su gran y redondo culo, que asoma por su mini falda, al ella guiarme por los pasillos.

-disfraces de pareja. Anunció, los veo, unas miniaturas espléndidas, sonrío mientras le pellizco el trasero a la chica.

-eres muy guapo lindo ¿te parece si nos vemos esta noche? Sonrío ¡por mi! Como me gustaría, le beso el cuello.

-lo siento dulzura, estoy comprometido. Digo mientras la exploro –eso no es lo que dicen tus manos bombón. Replica ella, asiento, y tenemos una sesión rápida en los sanitarios, me siento muy pagado de mi mismo, ella está feliz, regreso a ver los disfraces.

- ¿me regalarás uno de esos conjuntos bello? Le sonrío –no dulzura, pero si quieres, cóbrate un labial en forma de pene. Ella asiente y dándome una media luna, se aleja, decido por fin lo que le llevaré a mi amada: un traje de conejita, uno de secretaria, uno de vampiresa y uno de sirvienta, sonrío.

-esto será, muy ardiente. Digo mientras me dirijo feliz a pagar a la caja.

Voy de camino a casa, estuve en el súper, llevo leche, galletas y helado, estoy contenta con mis compras, cuando escucho su voz.

-hola Shaina. Dice –Julián ¿no te bastó mojarte en el agua ayer? Pregunto.

-soy persistente. Dice el, asiento –de que manera. Digo, el sonríe.

-te he traído otro regalo dulzura. Digo, ella bufa.

-a ver. Dice extendiéndome la mano, le doy la bolsa, nos colocamos a un lado de un señor que está desechando un cartón de huevos, miro como sus ojos curiosos examinan la bolsa, y al destaparla, estos pasean por el contenido de la misma.

-conejita…secretaria…vampiresa y doméstica… miro su rostro con expectación.

-déjame ver...si entendí esto…¿tu crees que trabajo en una casa de fantasías? Retrocedo un paso ante su tono francamente, es estremecedor.

-no, no amor, yo solo…quería regalarte eso, para cuando, cuando saliéramos y… estoy balbuceando ¡Ares!¡quémame la lengua! Shaina se acerca un poco mas.

-para cuando saliéramos ¿después de cuanto tiempo debería colocarme esto? Trago saliva, debo atajar la respuesta correcta "piensa Julián, piensa" tomo una bocanada de aire por la nariz.

-para cuando te sientas lista Shaina, no voy a presionarte, pienso que te ves muy sexy en tu mono de gimnasia, y te verías ultra sexy en esos momentos. Veo que su gesto se ablanda por un instante.

-de verdad ¿de verdad piensas que me veo sexy con mi ropa de gimnasia? Asiento - ¿a pesar de que parezca gorda? Sonrío.

-Shaina, tu no estás gorda, simplemente, eres perfecta, para mi, como eres. Ella se acerca y la abrazo, beso su cabello, huele a manzanas, ella alza el rostro y la beso, mi mano aprieta con fuerza su trasero, mientras la otra, acaricia su espalda.

-ni la chica de la tienda se hubiera visto tan bien como tu. Murmuro suavemente, ella se suelta - ¿chica? ¿Cual chica Julián? Pregunta, sonrío.

-no tiene caso hablar de eso amor. Digo, ella endurece el gesto.

- ¿fuiste personalmente a la tienda por esto? ¿No enviaste a ninguno de tus guardianes? Sonrío, creo que he metido la pata.

-no había necesidad, no era tan bella. Shaina se está colocando roja, paso saliva en silencio.

- ¡no era tan bella! Grita histérica - ¡eres un cretino! ¡Cual te modeló! ¡El de conejita! ¡El de secretaria! ¡Se te puso en un escritorio con las piernas abiertas para que hicieran el simulacro de me la follo en la oficina! Niego.

-no, no amor, ella solo usaba una mini falda atractiva, nada mas. Ella se acerca al cartón de huevos.

- ¡ya te daré yo!¡tu nada mas!¡fillio di puttana! Exclama lanzándome los huevos podridos, quedo apestando, mientras ella, se va con el regalo.

Estoy envuelto en una cobija, en mi cuarto, Daina está dormida, su espalda blanca es lo que se ve, cuando escucho la puerta de entrada, abro la mía y un olor asqueroso me llega a mi nariz.

¿Julián? Pregunto con los ojos lagrimeando por el olor - ¿Qué? Pregunta el malhumorado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? Le pregunto confundido.

Mas o menos. Responde amargado, hago un gesto de la cabeza expresando mi confusión.

Verás: fui a elegirle el segundo regalo, fui a una sex shop, me follé a la dependiente que me atendía, escogí 3 disfraces para Shaina y fui a buscarla, se los di, al principio se enfadó, pero le dije que era para cuando saliéramos y estuviera lista, luego hice un comentario inocente de la dependiente y su mini falda ¡Shaina se lo tomó mal! ¡y me arrojó un cartón de huevos! Estaba indignado.

- ¿te follaste a la dependiente? Pregunté –si, pero fue rápido, ni siquiera la chupé. Me di la vuelta y le cerré la puerta en la cara, desde dentro le grité.

- ¡dúchate niño polla!¡tu y yo!¡vamos a hablar! Exclamé extra enfadado ¡no podía entender como el no entendía lo que una chica quería!.

Estoy sentada en mi cuarto, tengo la bolsa con los trajes, pensé en quemarlos, pero descubrí que al igual como con el regalo anterior, no pude hacerlo, en menos de lo que pestañea un mosco, me descubrí probándome los trajes y ensayando estúpidos diálogos de películas baratas, sonreí, se que es un bruto, se que está pensando con las hormonas, pero me ama con una pasión incendiaria, sinó, no me hubiera regalado esto, comienzo a sacarme fotos con los trajecitos, de todas, no me veo mal, quizás le de una oportunidad, se esfuerza y me sentí tan bien en el abrazo y el beso, dentro d el, hay un hombre dormito, solo debo…sacarlo a la luz.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá tienen, otro capi de la historia ¡espero lo disfruten muchísimo!

Lamento la demora, pero la musa de este proyecto se fue a catar vinos con Julián a Francia y California.

¡Gracias a arcángel y liluz!¡por ser las lectoras mas fieles a este proyecto!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi imaginación.

Día 25, tarea 6.

Conversación, esa es la tarea de Julián, espero por el, que no la fastidie, lo miro desayunar unos hotcages, quien diría, con esa cara de inocencia, cualquier inexperta juraría que el es virgen ¡si!¡porque no saben leer los ojos de animal lujurioso que tiene! Suspiro.

-conversación. Le digo –se conversar. Me responde Julián.

-conversación Julián es que te intereses por ella, lo que le gusta, lo que quiere, como piensa. Julián asiente feliz masticando su porción de hotcages.

-como le gusta irse a la cama, donde quiere hacerlo, si le gusta mas que la dominen o ser dominante. Le pongo mala cara.

-esa conversación, es después ¡concéntrate en los esencial Shaina! Julián bufa, toma un trago de jugo y contesta.

-yo me concentro en ella, se que es hermosa, defiende a Ofiuco y es italiana. Bufo - ¿Cuáles son sus flores favoritas? Le pregunto.

-las gardenias ¿Qué interesa? Me pregunta, golpeo la mesa –interesa, porque a las mujeres como a uno, le gustan los detalles, que les regales cosas, si no todos los días, algunos, que les hagas sentir que las aprecias en todos los sentidos. Julián ríe.

-suenas demasiado romanticón. Sonrío –esa es la diferencia, entre: Por qué Shaina te ha lanzado un tobo de agua sucia, unos tomates podridos y un cartón de huevos podridos, y porque Daina me adora. El se queda callado, suena el timbre.

-touché. Digo mientras voy a abrir, encuentro a una linda chica - ¿usted es Kanon Gardal? Asiento, veo un ramo de margaritas con unos chocolates, mis favoritos.

-para usted. Asiento –gracias. Digo, la chica se retira, veo a Julián asomado por detrás de mi hombro, en cuanto se cierra la puerta, el se apoya en el dintel y comienza a reírse.

-jajajajajajajajaajajaj ¡que marico eres Kanon!¡recibiendo margaritas! Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡dentro de poco!¡te veremos con conejitos! Jajajajajajajajajaaj. Me volteó y lo pateo en el rostro, muy ofendido, me largo a colocar mis flores en agua, las dejo en mi habitación, tomo un abrigo, mi bolso y me acerco a la puerta a pasos agigantados.

- ¡sabes que!¡si quieres masturbarte por el resto de tu vida!¡hazlo!¡contrólala!¡se que eso da placer y puedes obtener lo que quieres!¡haz lo que se te venga en gana!¡no me molestes! Lanzo la puerta y desaparezco en un portal hacia Roma muy enfadado.

Creo que, realmente me he pasado con Kanon, realmente estropeé todo, si, puedo controlarla y sería mas fácil, pero la quiero voluntariamente conmigo, conozco a otros que las quieren con ellas, sea su voluntad o no, y yo, a Shaina la quiero por su voluntad junto a mi, por eso, no lo he hecho, llamo a Sorrento.

-tengo que hablar contigo. Digo –ajá, cuéntame. Me dice, le cuento y lo que recibo es un silencio frío de su parte.

-Julián, la actitud que has tomado es deplorable. Me dice tras un rato, asiento –solo es que. Sorrento me interrumpe.

-a todos nos gusta sentirnos queridos, y hay hombres a los que las flores les gustan, eso no los hace gays, simplemente es un gusto, esa imagen estúpida de machos que les gustan solo cosas "de hombres" es degradante, no te hace mas o menos hombre que te gusten o no las flores, simplemente, mide tu grado de sensibilidad y de ternura, no eres necesariamente gay porque adores cuidar rosas o jazmines. Asiento.

-si es que…solo. El bufa - ¿Por qué las mujeres son las únicas que pueden recibir esos detalles? Si al chico le gustan, ella está en derecho de regalárselos, por eso es importante que converses sobre gustos con tu chica, no como te la vas a follar los 365 días del año, el sexo es importante, pero es solo un cuarto de la relación. Asiento, parece que mis marinas tienen mas tacto que yo, y eso, es vergonzoso.

-deberías disculparte con Kanon. Dice Sorrento –si, ciertamente, debería hacerlo. Digo por fin. Después de un silencio meditabundo, cuelgo pensativo.

Byan me mira - ¿y? pregunta junto a Eo e Isaack –se rió de Kanon y sus margaritas. Digo por fin.

¿y el no sabía que a Kanon le gustan las margarítas? Pregunta Eo, niego - ¿lo juras Sorrento? Me pregunta Byan, asiento.

-por mis escamas. Digo mientras sonrío –bueno, aunque es muy bueno luchando y organizando. Comienza Eo –como conquistador es un asco. Concluye Byan, asiento.

Vamos muchachos, hay que trabajar. Todos asienten y nos preparamos para los trabajos del día.

Bueno, estaba decidido a seguir mi plan, así que: fui al vecindario de mi cobra, como no la vi en la calle, terminé en su casa, recordando a Kanon y sus detalles, compré una rosa roja (otra vez) y unos chocolates de licor para mi suegra (esperando que le gustaran) toqué la puerta y para mi sorpresa, me abrió mi cuñada, quien me estampó un bofetón en la cara y luego, otro y otro y otro, hasta que la tomé por las muñecas.

¿Qué te pasa fillia madona? Le pregunté - ¡eso es por meterte con Kanon! Respondió ella encolerizada - ¡a diferencia de ti!¡Kanon no es un bruto que solo ve porno barata! Reí –contrario a su dulce imagen, tu Kanon, si ha visto porno barata, y ha hecho mucho de esa porno barata. Respondí, ella pateó mi miembro, eso me dolió en el alma.

- ¡yo nunca dije que no la viera!¡solo dije que el aparte de ver porno y hacerla!¡es capaz de apreciar otras cosas!¡y que!¡si le gusta que le den flores!¡eso no lo hace menos hombre!¡eres un estúpido!¡sin sentimientos ni sensibilidad!¡te odio!¡ojalá te quedes solo! Y acto seguido, mi (dulce) cuñadita, me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Vi a Daina echando chispas, alcé las cejas –tu orangután, está afuera ¡a mi que no me hable! Espetó mientras con lágrimas de rabia, se alejaba de la puerta, la abrí y encontré a Julián de rodillas, lo miré, de verdad parecía afligido, la imagen me conmovió, lo hice entrar.

-tu hermana pega duro. Fue su saludo, sonreí, tomé la rosa y los chocolates, el sonrió ¡vaya!¡son mis favoritos! Aumenté mas mi sonrisa.

-gracias por la rosa y los chocolates. Dije en tono dulce, el sonrió –la chica virgen casi la pateó en su arranque enfurecido. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Daina es muy dulce, usualmente, no se comporta así. Señalé, el bajó la mirada.

-me burlé de Kanon porque tu hermana le mandó flores. Sonreí –típico. El subió el rostro.

- ¿típico? Preguntó anonadado –le pasó lo mismo a Milo, cuando Máscara descubrió que una de las chicas, le había dado flores. Julián estaba que no se lo podía creer.

-a todos nos gusta que sean dulces, amables y nos den detalles, en eso, no tiene nada que ver el sexo sinó, el espíritu. El asintió.

- ¿te gustan las rosas? Me preguntó de repente, le sonreí –si, pero mis flores favoritas son los narcisos. Sonreí.

-me gusta tu sonrisa. Dijo por fin –es un pedazo del cielo que quiero mirar en las mañanas. Me ruboricé un poco ¿lo decía en serio? O lo decía solo para llevarme a su cama.

-gracias. Dije - ¿te parece si vamos y tomamos una malteada? Me propuso, asentí, tomé mi bolso y salimos de la casa.

Era tan sencillo, tan sencillo caminar disfrutando de Shaina, solo ella, como el viento jugaba con su cabello, la incidencia de la luz solar en su brillo, sus ojos verdes iluminados, el tono sonrosado de su piel, era tan sencillo olvidar el tema del sexo y centrarme en solo ella.

-el clima está precioso. Dije por fin, ella asintió, llegamos al lado donde estaba la tienda de malteadas y pedimos una para compartir –dime Shaina, ya se que tu color favorito es el negro. Ella asintió.

-lo recuerdas por mi bicicleta. Apuntó –te gustan los esqueletos. Sonreí –porque me hacen ver ruda. Confirmó.

-entonces…supongo que te van las pelis de Tim Burton. Ella asintió –las adoro, son de lo mas interesantes, es verle la buena cara al terror, solo porque les guste asustar, no los hace malos de Perseo. Asentí.

-pero ¿adoras el terror clásico? Ella asintió –por supuesto, Máscara y yo hacemos las mejores bromas en los días de terror o bromas y cuando nos reunimos a ver películas, siempre asustamos a Dita. Me intrigué, hablaba mucho de Máscara de la Muerte.

- ¿son familia? Le pregunté –si, primos hermanos, su mamá vive a 2 casas de la mía. Sonreí, ese dato no lo sabía.

-pensé que los únicos hermanos eran Saga y Kanon, Aioria y Aioros. Ella asintió.

-si, pero varios somos primos, Máscara y yo, Shura y Cristal, Marin y Jeist. Dijo, eso me pareció interesante.

-ser santo viene de familia. Concluí –a veces. Dijo ella mientras tomaba de la malteada, yo también tomé, era un rato particularmente bueno, tomando malteada.

-me encanta este nuevo tu. Dijo por fin - ¿este nuevo yo? pregunté aturdido, ella asintió.

-si, ya sabes, todo detalle, que le interesen las cosas conmigo aparte del sexo. Le sonreí –a mi me interesa todo de ti Shaina. Ella tomó otro sorbo.

-por tus actitudes anteriores, diría que solo te interesaba follarme. Reí –no, eso no es todo lo que me interesa de ti. Ella asintió, seguimos tomando la malteada, salimos del local.

-me interesan muchas mas cosas, pero, ya que tu tocaste el tema ¿te gusta ir arriba o abajo?¿duermes desnuda o con pijama de monja?¿has tenido alguna vez sexo anal?¿que tan buena eres en el sexo oral? Oh ¡por Afrodita!¡lo hice otra vez! Sus verdes lagos, se volvieron trozos de verde esmeralda.

-duermo con pijamas de monja, me gusta dominar, adoro el sadomasoquismo, si he hecho sexo oral, pero a ti jamás te haría una mamada, no me gusta el sexo anal ¡y retiro lo que dije de ti!¡nzoo cabrón! Y antes de que lo pudiera evitar, me dio una patada que me partió la nariz y se fue, hecha una furia.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a Kanon solo comiendo una pizza viendo virgen a los 40 me acerqué a el, dejé una botella de wisky escocés y cuando me iba, escuché como se quebraba la botella ¡despreciaba mi regalo! Enfurecido, me retiré a mi dormitorio, pero no pude calmarme, por lo tanto, mi furia se manifestó en forma de lluvia.


End file.
